Sea and Sun
by WolfGemtail
Summary: Morgan is born into this world with specail abilities inherited from her grandfather, Nareus and her father, captain Jack Seamoore. She was brought here by someone to prevent Ace's death. It's up to her and her adoptive brother, Sabo, and their crew to make sure he makes it out of Marineford alive. Can they fufill their destiny? What about after that?
1. Big Brother

**My second One Piece story series! This is a different version of the Fearless story. This is what would have happened had Morgan been born in the world of One Piece. I also know a few more things about the anime so I'm not totally blind on this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

I ran through the forests of Snow Sand Island. I was playing a game with my best freind and adoptive sister Anna and our baby sitter and gaurdian, Girta. Anna and I are the same age of seven. Girta is age thirteen. She has been with us since as long as we can remember.

We ran out onto the beaches with sand so white, it was mistaken for snow, hence the island's name. It also can snow here even though this place is usually tropical throughout the year. Speaking of snow, I see Snow up ahead. She was the daughter of Ivory, one of the gaurdians of the ocean.

Her mother, Flower, is an oryx/antelope type of deer. She is ugly as all get out but she has the sweetest personality. She is able to talk with humans and walk upright. It's sometimes a wonder that Snow has come out looking as beautiful as she is.

Snow normally stays in her deer form but she also has a form where she walks upright like a human and looks like something that resembles a child.

Snow looks like a young elk with short thick ringed horns. Every part of her is white as snow except for her eyes which where ice blue. Her nose has a pink tinge as do her hooves. She wore a little pink dress with a flower design. Despite being the same age as I am, she still looked cute to me and Anna.

I smile when she decided to join in on the game. She was in her deer form. Anna and I jump onto her back when we notice Girta was gaining on us. Girta behind us shouted protests.

We were playing a game of tag. Girta didn't stop chasing us like we expected. Instead she kept chasing us. Where does this girl get her energy? I would be down on the ground panting!

Girta started gaining on us. We approached town. Snow wove in between people nimbly. People were used to this by now and even could predict where we were coming from as they moved things out of the way. I grabbed an apple from one of the stands. The seller just shook her head and wrote it down on the I owe you list.

We lost Girta! Anna and I high fived. Then we saw something flashing in a building on the outskirts of town. I think Maggie is onto a new invention today. We decided to take a break at her place.

Twenty-five year old Maggie worked in an old metal building near the water. Boats and ships used to be built here. Maggie dreams of building a ship. She already had the skeleton laid out. However, Maggie has had a setback since she lost her left arm in an accident. She has been trying to build an efficient prosthetic.

We walked into her place to see her just put down her torch. On her left shoulder was an odd contraption. She notices us and lifts up her work goggles. She looked like a reversed colored raccoon! We all couldn't help but giggle at the sight. She looked into the mirror and she also laughed and took a rag to her face to clean off all the residue.

"Hiya kids. I bet you came to see what I've been doing. Come take a look!" She said excitedly.

"See this thing on my shoulder? It connects to nerve endings in my body. It should make this arm I made function like a normal arm." she said showing us what she has been working on all day.

On the table in front of us was a shining metal arm. We looked at it in awe.

"I've already tested it before attaching this artificial joint to me. It should work." she said grabbing the metal arm.

She put it to the artificial limb on her shoulder. We heard a click and then Maggie suddenly cried out in pain. We pannicked.

"Relax! The pain just means it's connected to the nerves. It's going to be sore for awhile." Maggie said.

Maggie hesitantly move her new arm. It was like a natural arm! No delayed movements or anything. It was perfect. The only flaw was that when she grabbed her wrench, she bent it out of shape.

"Oops! Looks like I'm going to have to adjust to it before going back to work." she said.

We touched the arm and examined it. It was made of solid titanium. It was the perfect shape and everything. From a distance, it looked like an armored arm. Then I heard a distant voice singing a song.

"Many waters cannot quench love. Neither can the floods drown it." We heard a beautiful voice sing.

We excused ourselves from Maggie's shop to find the owner of the voice.

It was Emily. She is actually a zombie with a body that doesn't look like a corpse and in fact she still looks human. The only part of her that gives her away is her left arm which is nothing but bone. The rest of her can't rott due to some type of devil fruit she ate. The fruit doesn't allow her body to die or decompose. Only her left arm has rotted to bone and she keeps it nicely polished. If she were to get a wound, she would stitch it back together.

Emily was covered in stitches. She had a line of them on the right side of her mouth and they continued to her ear. She has stitches across her stomach and they continue to the middle of her chest. She has a line of stitches on her back that extend from her right shoulder to her left hip. Her skin is a pale grey color. Her eyes are white including her pupils. Her hair is pure white. She doesn't bleed but she does heal in her own way, it just takes a couple years.

Emily is actually a couple hundred years old. She noticed us and smiled.

"Hey kiddos! Have you come to listen to your godmother sing?" She asked.

Yep! Emily is our godmother! She doesn't visit a lot but when she does, we always have the funnest of times. I do hope she'll play the piano! We head to the tavern. I wonder where Girta went?

_Meanwhile!_

"You kids can't hide from me forever!" Girta shouted.

After passing through town she realized something.

"I think I just ran around the island twice... without resting... Aw well! I SHALL CATCH UP TO THEM EVENTUALLY!" She shouted with determination.

_Back with Morgan..._

In no time, we were at the tavern. Emily invited me to sit next to her. Snow sat next to us.

"We can't stay out too late tonight. A blizzard is blowing in from the North." Snow warned.

On this island, even in the summer months a snow storm can blow in at any given moment. The snow usually melts as soon as the sun comes out. It's only because an air current blows cold air over here sometimes. These blizzards happen a lot more often in the winter but we only get ten or twelve of them a year. Everything should go back to being warm in about three days at the most.

But back to the tavern scene.

"Will you play for us today?" I asked with excitement in my voice.

"No. I think it's time you played. You remember the lessons I taught you, haven't you?" she asked.

"Yeah but... I don't know any songs..." I said sadly.

"Just play something. Think of a song and feel it in your heart. I take notes of it. Just play it!" Emily said.

She took out her music book ready to write the song. I sat there nervously. Emily chuckled.

"Start by closing your eyes. Don't think, just feel." she said.

I knew every note on the piano like the back of my hand. I could hear each chord in my head before playing it even. When I hit a chord I had a vision in my head. A battle... of pirates and marines. I wasn't even there... I was just a ghost... an energy in the air.

They were about to execute a man but then... a boy suddenly appeared. He had some weird ability that allowed any part of him to stretch. I watch this battle unfold around me. So many intense fights went on, I didn't know which one to watch. A big man with a crecent shaped mustache had a huge hole through his chest. I saw a blonde man with some odd ability that allowed blue fire to appear around him... in the shape of some sort of bird. I saw some pink haired marine boy trying to stop the battle.

Then I turned towards a scene. That stretchy boy was about to get hit by an attack from a man that could turn himself into magma. Right as the hit was about to land, the man he was trying to rescue took the hit for him. His body also had flames coming from his body. The man had a hole punched right through his chest. I never saw such a gruesome wound!

The man landed on the rubber boy. The boy sat there shocked. The man said some words and then he went limp and the flames around the man went out. the boy seemed pannicked... scared... crushed. He was so greif stricken that someone had to move him out of the way of another attack.

Flashes went through my head of other intense fights at the scene. That big man with the mustache dying... his crew... that man with the blue flames... but most of all... I saw that man that produced those regular flames. I saw him die over and over again.

Suddenly I saw another vision of a ship on fire... all I saw was a top hat with goggles on it and the ship burning and sinking in the background.

When the song ended... I saw a flash of a place I knew. It was the rocks near my house. I felt my breathing become labored like I was drowning. Those rocks often wash things up on the shore.

I got up from the piano and I ran towards home. I never ran so fast in my life! I ran to the rocks only find... the hat from my vision. It was mangled and ripped... I don't think Emily could even fix this. I shivered... A cold breeze was coming from the North... It will snow soon.

When I picked up the hat, I saw a boy in the distance. His face was half in the water. I quickly ran over to him and lifted his head up. I couldn't tell if he was alive. He wasn't breathing but his body still felt slightly warm despite the water being cold because of the Northern storm approaching.

I quickly punched his back as hard as I could. At first, water leaked from his mouth but then he suddenly coughed and a whole lot of water came out of his mouth. He broke out into a coughing fit and he started shivering. I knew this was a good sign. I heard someone rush up from behind me.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" Girta shouted triumphantly.

Right as she tagged me, she noticed the kid. She gasped. Everyone else caught up and also gawked in shock. Emily was the first to speak.

"Oh my! We must get this poor boy in the house right now!" She said.

"His vitals don't sound so good." Snow said.

Snow's father had healing powers and could even sense someone's vitals. Likewise, his daughter inherited his abbilities. Emily quickly carried him into my house.

She stripped the boy of his wet clothing and put him on my bunk, which was closest to the fire place. His clothes were tossed to me. They were so mangled and singed like his hat. I doubt they were wearable anymore. Then Saphire, my pet dragon, came into the room. I think we woke her from her nap. Dragons sleep a lot when they hit a growth spurt.

Anyway, back to this kid. He had blonde hair and he was missing a tooth from the looks of it. Emily used a towel to dry him off as best she can. Meanwhile, I put warm water in out tea kettle to boil on our stove in the kitchen. I got a water bottle ready to pour it in. Emily was pleased to see that she didn't even have to tell me. This has happened to Girta once when she fell in cold water and nearly drowned. Anna also did the same thing too. I was different. I could easily swim in ice cold water without all this. It was all thanks to my inherited abilities.

Girta was looking for some clothes to cover the boy with and some extra blankets. He ended up getting some sky blue kitty pajama pants and one of Girta's plain blue t-shirts. We covered that boy with just about every blanket in the house.

The tea kettle whistled and I poured the water into two bottles and closed them tightly. I rushed them out there and handed them to Emily. She put them under the blankets and she made sure they were against his skin.

"Morgan... Anna... You'll both need to bunk with him tonight. He'll need all the warmth he can get." she said.

"Right!" I said.

"But he's a boy!" Anna squeeked.

"So! He's freezing! I'm sure he won't think anything of it." I said.

"That doesn't mean I won't!" Anna said.

"Oooh... Don't tell me you have a crush on him already." I said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up! I'm not the one who's okay with getting in bed with him!" She countered.

"Why are you implying that? Are you jealous?" I shot back.

"Eh...uh...ehe errraAAAAGH! Fine! I'll bunk with you two!" she said throwing her hands up in defeat.

Emily cooked some supper for us. I saw clouds coming in outside the window as I sat on the foot of the bed. It looks like I grabbed him just in time. Sure enough, snow started falling. I could smell Emily cooking her famous stir fry. Then I felt him stir under the blankets.

"...water..." He muttered.

Girta came to his side and I hopped off the bed. I went into the kitchen and poured a small cup of tea. The kettle was still warm and the water was the perfect drinking temperature. I put some lemon and honey to sweeten it. It was a remedy that we usually used for colds but I'm sure lemon honey tea should help him more than just regular water. I take the cup to Girta and I got back onto the bed to tip the boy's head up.

We were glad to see him drink it without choking. He still was asleep. Soon, Emily was done cooking. We all ate some of her stir fry over white rice while sitting in mine and Anna's room to keep an eye on the boy.

Then my dad came in through the door.

"I smell something good!" he shouted.

Emily went down stairs. We heard her explain to him about our 'guest'. He too came up stairs with a large bowl of stir fry and an extra bowl that he set next to the fire to keep warm. Emily came up with bottle full of the lemon honey tea and placed it next to the fire as well. My father stared at the boy.

My dad was the biggest man ever. We didn't even have real doors. We just had these huge gaps between rooms with curtains as the only means of doors except for our front door, which had two large doors. I could fit in my dad's hand. It was a wonder how I was an average sized seven year old girl instead of a giant like him.

"Hmm... I wonder where his family is." He said.

"They must be worried sick." Emily said.

"I'm sure someone will come asking about him." Girta said.

I sat on the foot of the bed and stared at him as I ate. I found him and I felt responsible for him. It was so like me to worry over someone hurt. I never really saw a boy close to our age before. Anna and I are the only kids in our age group. Others are either too old or toddlers.

"Dad... What if he has no family?" I asked.

My dad looked thoughtful.

"I'll have to know him better before I can answer that." he said.

Saphire came in and sat next to me. She curled up and fell asleep. I stroked her back and she purred in response. I suddenly felt him stir again. I looked at him. His eyes opened. He looked around and seemed alarmed.

"Where... am I?!" He said trying to sit up but the weight of the blankets kept him down.

He was still a little weak considering I easily lifted the blankets up off of him. He sat up.

"Take it easy kid. You were drenched in cold water." Emily told him.

"What happened to you?" Anna asked.

"I...ship...fire...sunk." he said weakly.

"He was on a ship... Trying to leave his home, his country. The ship caught fire and it sunk. He somehow survived. I don't understand... the East Blue is miles away from here. How could you have drifted this far?" I asked him.

Everyone gaped at me except dad. He gave me a suprised look but it changed to curiosity.

"I saw it in a vision while I played that song at the tavern. I didn't know what came over me, just a vision of a fight. Then I was in a ship that caught fire and then I saw a flash in my head of where he washed up here. So I ran here... I don't know why but I just felt the need to." I said.

There was a long silence that followed. Emily spoke up.

"Jack... I don't recall a foresight power being apart of her inheritance." she said.

"No. A ghost or spirit is communicating with her. This battle you saw. Did someone die?" dad asked.

"Yes... I kept seeing a man get killed over and over again." I said.

"This ghost wants you to stop that from happening, Morgan. Somehow, this boy you found will also have something to do with it. That spirit obviously wanted you to save him so that he may aid you in whatever task it has planned for you. It's quite an honor really. It's not everyday a spirit will call on us Seamoores but it's also a common family thing we have. Your grandfather is the gaurdian of the deep abyss because of a vision. I quite impressed that you would be called upon at such a young age." My dad said.

"Why though?" I asked.

"It could be anything. The spirit could want him alive because he'll be of use in the future or it's a ghost that has strong feelings for him. It could be a mother or father or possibly both. All I know is that you have to listen to these visions. Or else a disaster may strike. I'm sure you can do it! You're Morgan Marisol Seamoore! Anything is possible in our family!" Dad said laughing.

"I guess... Hey boy, are you hungry? We saved you some salmon stir fry." I said to him.

He nodded. I grab his bowl by the fire and gave it to him. He started eating it really fast.

"Woah! Slow down! You'll make yourself sick! Gaurded by a spirit or not, your stomach has probably been without food for quite some time. You drifted all the way across the great line for pete's sake." Emily said.

He choked and I patted his back to help him cough it up.

"Wh-what?!" he choked.

"If Morgan here is correct, you have been on a long journey young man." Emily said.

"Uh..." he stood there in shock.

"Maybe we should ask your name. I don't want to just call you 'boy' all the time." I suggested.

"It would be nice to know." Emily said.

"Yeah" Anna agreed.

"Sabo... I'm Sabo." he said.

"Nice to meet you, Sabo! I'm Morgan!" I said politely.

"Uhhh...Likewise." He said.

"I'm Tegorna Girta. I keep watch over these two munchkins." She said gesturing to me and Anna.

"I'm Emily! I'll warn you that I am in fact a zombie but don't worry, I don't eat brains." She said.

"I am Jack Seamoore. Captain of the Black Dragons and former Navy admiral." My dad said.

Anna just glared at him.

"Do I still have to share a bed with this punk?" She asked.

Everyone else laughed at her.

"Don't mind Anna. She just has something against boys. Her and I share the bed you're on since her bunk above us got broken. Unless you want to sleep on the hard floor in the shape you're in, you'll have to share." I informed him.

He just stared off for a minute.

"That's fine... Is there anything to drink?" he suddenly asked.

Looks like Anna wasn't getting the 'ew girls' reaction she was hoping for. She was gaping at him as I poured him some more tea. I have a vague feeling that he would be part of our family some day.

* * *

The next day... Sabo hardly ever talked to us. He acted cold and withdrawn. I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't be happy if I drifted a long way from my family too. He went off on his own a lot and sometimes for days on end.

So one day, I went after him. He went deep into the forest... even deeper than the old inn that Flower and Snow lived at. This was my first time wondering the forest all by myself. I wondered why someone would wonder off into this scary place all alone. It got darker the deeper I went. Next thing I knew, it was night time.

I didn't know where to go and for once, I was scared. I pannicked and ran deeper into the forest. I thought that maybe I could get to the other side if I kept going. As I ran, the ground got damper until I was running through nothing but mud.

"Daddy! Girta! Somebody!" I shouted in my pannick.

I stopped to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard a howl in the distance and the next thing I knew, the wild dogs that live on this island were chasing me. I tried to run but I tripped on a log. A sharp pain ran throughout my right leg. I saw black dots cloud my vision it hurt so bad. Before my vision went completely black, I heard a bunch of dogs yelp.

* * *

I awoke on Sabo's back.

"S-...Sabo.. My leg..." I said.

"Your leg is badly injured. You have this big bump on it." He said.

He walked on in silence. I notice my shin had a huge swollen bump on it.

"Why did you come after me. I made it clear that I want to be left alone. I even punched you on the head yesterday." He said.

"My vision..." I said.

"You're such a pest. It was just a dream." He said.

"If it was a dream, then how else did I find you? You would've been dead, Sabo." I told him.

"You should have left me. It was a dream. Finding me was just a coincidence. I'd be better off dead." He said.

We stood there in silence.

"Why do you wish to be dead? I thought... nevermind... maybe that part was a dream." I said.

Another paused followed. I could finally see some moonlight shine through the trees.

"Well... say it and I'll tell you if it's a dream." He said.

"I thought... It was your dream to write a book about your adventures." I said.

Sabo paused. I could hear his breathing became shaky. He seemed shocked.

"Why not start here? You have been brought to us for a reason. You me and Anna... Girta, Maggie, and Emily too. We will all set off on our adventures someday as our own crew. Just please stay her with us. Ace... Luffy... I somehow know their names and yet you never told me about them. One day, Sabo. One day we will see them on our journeys. Until then, we got to get stronger." I said.

He started walking again.

"I guess... We should get home first." He said.

I swore I saw a slight smile on his face even though I was on his back.

* * *

I lied there next to Sabo on the bunk and listened to him tell us his adventures with his brothers. Everyone was in the room staring in wonder at the fact that he was talking. Even Anna was listening intently. Everyone thought he was just going to stay cold and withdrawn.

"And then Luffy used his gum gum pistol but it came back and hit him in the face!" Sabo said laughing.

"It sounds like you guys caused a lot of trouble." my dad said.

"And we don't?" I asked.

"Yeah you do. But people let you get away with it because they'll end up coming to me to pay for whatever damage you cost them. You're lucky that I make and sell jewelry as well as collect treasure. I still have cash to spare but please don't take that a permission to tear up the town." dad said

"I won't... for now." I giggled.

My leg wasn't broken, it was just badly sprained. Maggie put some type of brace on it that will allow me to walk normally without actually putting full weight on my leg. I swear, Maggie would be rich if she told the world of her prosthetic limbs and these awesome leg braces she makes. These things really worked wonders.

Then I suddenly remembered something. Snow was town doctor after our old doctor whom has retired. Snow was so smart that she learned everything in shorter time than the average human.

"Hey Snow! How's Aki and her baby?" I asked.

Aki was our sensei. She taught us capoeira and other martial arts. Girta has recently graduated her teachings. Girta herself would teach us how to improve moves in her spare time.

"Aki's sickness is getting worse... It's uncertain but she still has some time to get better before the baby gets here." Snow answered.

"I do hope that she'll feel better soon." I said.

"Who's Aki?" Sabo asked.

"She's our sensei. She's really tough when she's teaching us but she's also very nice. She actually helped us out several times. I wonder if she'll teach you some things too. It's been awhile since she's taught a boy. You'll learn to love her." I said.

* * *

The next day... we visited her.

"Woah! She's big!" Sabo said.

"Ehh? Calling me fat are we?" She asked.

Aki had crimzon red hair and maroon eyes to match. She normally has a thin yet muscular build. She's so cute when she's pregnant! She looks thin and then there's this big random bulge on her body.

"Eeehehehe. No no! I wasn't saying you're fat you're just... really... umm... big.." He said pannicked.

"In other words, I'm fat." she said clenching her fists and gritting her teeth.

"Uh oh!" He said fearfully.

Suddenly she lifts up her hand. Sabo closes his eyes expecting a hit to come. Instead, he felt a pat on his head.

"Well you sure are jumpy! I'm sure you'll fit right in here kid. I hope you will be under my teachings soon." She said turning the head pat into a rough noogie.

"You will, _right?!" _She asked firmly and yet it somehow had a soft tone.

"Ow! That hurts! Of course I will! Now please stop that!" Sabo pleaded.

She started petting his hair again and rubbing the sore spot. That's Aki for you, she'll hurt you to get the answer she's looking for and then apologize only if you say yes. I know if he would have said no, she would have just playfully shoved him away.

"Hey, Morgan. I heard about the song you made up. May I hear it?" She asked suddenly.

"Sure." I said.

I played the first key and soon, I was pulled into the vision again except it was more vivid. I saw the man whom I understand to be Ace. I saw him get taken out of his cell and as they were convicting him I was shocked and angered that he was to be executed mostly because of his father rather than just being a pirate. Was being born to a wanted father a crime? Is it so wrong to be a pirate that just wants to see the world? That's so wrong!

I sat there and watched as I noticed a fleet of pirate ships in the distance. I watched as the... Whitebeard pirates? They came up from the water with coating on their ships. There were so many of them and they all came just to save him. So why does he die? Why were their efforts in vain?

I watched the battle unfold. Luffy (I think) and some others came into this fight. I don't really know where they came from but I watched. I could see everything more clearly than before. Unnamed faces had names... Shadows and silouhettes became people and objects. I slowly began to hear sounds... like muffled explosions. I have a feeling that the more I play this song and the older I get, the more clearer this scene will appear. Then I saw Ace take a hit for Luffy.

I watched him die. I could see his sadness and gratitude for his brother and crew trying to save him... Ace... I wish I could change this...

On the last note of the song, I passed out.

I saw nothing but a light... As I neared it, it turned out to be a glowing hibiscus flower. It gave off such a warm gentle glow. A soft breeze blew through my hair... The breeze was like the soft caress of a mother's hand. Why would it make me think of that when I've never had a mother?

_My you have grown, child. You were so little when I last saw you. _A gentle voice said.

"Have we met?" I asked.

_I made sure you were born, Morgan. This is the first time I have gotten a good look at you. _The voice said.

"How did you make sure I was born? My father told me nothing of it." I said.

_I wasn't among the living then and I'm still not. I have come to make sure you were born. Your mother wasn't suppose to have you. She was suppose to miscarry you but I stopped it. It costed her life but it seems that my intervention has actually brought more joy than heartbreak. _

"How? You made my mother die." I said.

_Anna wouldn't have been adopted. Maggie wouldn't have the inspiration to do her work. Emily would still be lonely and wondering the world without family. Snow wouldn't have any freinds or be the doctor she is. Girta would have been killed in a street fight. Aki wouldn't be pregnant. Sabo wouldn't have lived. Your home town wouldn't have as much excitement. Morgan, you're already showing that you were meant to be here. _

"I guess I owe you a lot. What do I do?" I asked.

_You must save my son, Ace. _

"How? I'm not strong enough to fight that many marines!" I said.

_You will be in time. You'll know when you're ready. Farewell my child..._

"Is this a dream? I don't even know your name!" I said.

_It's Rouge...Farewell..._

The hibiscus flower suddenly shattered and the glowing pieces came towards me. They all went to the inside of my left wrist to form something. Before I saw what it was, I woke up.

"Morgan?! Are you alright?!" Aki asked.

"Yeah... Just a vision again." I said.

"What about?" Aki asked.

I shook my head.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Hey look! When did you get that?" Sabo said pointing to my wrist.

On my wrist was a black tattoo in the shape of a hibiscus flower. I gasped.

"Oh... Just a reminder." I said.

* * *

We were at home again. I was showing dad my mark.

"This mark is serious, Morgan. This means that your reason for being here... Is to help this man you saw. Hmm... Well... Training starts tomorrow before sunrise for Anna, you... and your brother." dad said.

"Brother?!" I asked.

"What?!" Sabo said.

"Sabo... I will adopt you by the end of the year. You and the girls are way too close for me to let you go... I also need a son... I have too many women in my life." My dad said before exiting the room.

We stood there gaping in shock. Sabo has only been with us for a month and two weeks.

Sabo fell onto his knees. Anna and I look at each other and then Sabo. He was petrified in shock.

I got up and walked infront of Sabo. I kneel in front of him and put both of my hands on his shoulders.

"Welcome to the family... Big brother." I said hugging him.

He hesitantly hugged back. Anna got up and hugged him from behind. He started to chuckle and so did Anna and I. Soon, our chuckles turned into laughter. We laughed until we cried.

* * *

We were awakened by my dad the next day. He pulled the blanks off of us in our shared bunk.

"Sabo, you'll have to learn Capoeira as we go. It's going to be hard but when Aki has her baby. She'll train you if you have time to spare but until then, come on ladies! We're off!" He said.

"What about breakfast?" I asked.

"I had Emily make you some rice balls to eat on your way out." He said.

We were eating our rice on the way to the forest. Dad stopped at its edge.

"Your training starts now! I am only your father when we're at home but right now, I am your teacher! Instead of learning about swordmanship like Girta, you will learn survival skills, fighting skills, weapons including the sword!" He shouted.

* * *

_Three years later..._

Everything has been so busy for us. Aki has taught Sabo capoeira. He can keep up with Anna and I now. He's even better than Anna but he has yet to catch up to me. I'm always one step ahead of him despite him being the big brother.

He is now legally my brother. My dad talked to his parents... they acted like they never knew him and were glad to hand him over. He was dead in their eyes. Sabo was releived that they weren't trying to get him back and so am I and everyone else.

Girta had to go and perfect her skills with her swords. She left yesterday to be taught by an old swordsman at a chain of islands three days away.

Emily wondered off somewhere and Maggie has been so busy lately.

Sabo, Anna, and I lived at a tree house that we and dad built. We add on little things to it. We've built multiple tree houses and we would connect them with a rope or bridge. I usually ride Saphire's back to get to ones we have yet to build bridges to.

We were hunting for our next meal. I target was in sight: It was a wild boar and it was a big one!

"Sabo, you go hide over there in those bushes. You'll be downwind from it. Anna, stay at its right. If it doesn't run towards Sabo, it'll run to you. If it runs the other way, there's a pit waiting for it! I'll trying killing it with my bow on the first shot. Remember, make it quick if the first shot fails! Now go!" I whispered.

"Right!" they both said.

When they were in position, I moved upwind of the boar. It sniffed the air. I readied my bow silently and then I pulled it back. The boar gave me a good shot at its neck. But then it leveled its head... Maybe I can hit it in the head at some weak point and kill it instantly. I aimed my bow and then I let go. The arrow hit the boar right in the eye, killing it instantly.

"Perfect!" Sabo shouted.

I got my knife out and got to work. We're having pork tonight! So I was shocked when I cut open its stomach and an object fell out. It was a piglet. It had died in the womb when the mother did. I cut the pigs stomach completely open to find a whole litter of dead piglets. At least I don't have to worry about killing them individually... I wouldn't have the heart to. Then Anna snatched one up. It was moving.

"Anna, it can't survive without its mother." Sabo said taking out his own knife.

"No! I'll keep it!" She insisted.

"Let her have it, Sabo. It might end up dying anyway. I say let her try to save this one." I said.

"You guys have such a soft spot for animals! You'll end up over running yourselves with them." He said helping me gut the pig.

Anna moved off with her new pet in her arms. We did have a few animals back home aside from Saphire, whom was already eating the dead piglets and entrails. We had some birds, cats, monkeys, and one wolf. They're mostly still wild but under our protection. They often visit looking for hand outs.

After we gutted and skinned our catch, we took it to our tree house to cook. Anna was already bottle feeding her new baby. I shook my head at the sight and I went to gather wild onions, seasonings, berries, and fungi to go with our supper. Sabo will wash the meat while I'm gone. I'll do the rest as long as he helps me chop up some vegetables.

I found ten sea onions, five big mushrooms, a bunch of small skinny mushrooms, a few wild sea lemons, and some herbs.

Sabo had already cut the meat up. He helped me cut up my findings. Soon, we put it in a pot to become a type of stew. After all that was done, I sat down and played with a drop of water. I made it hover in air, dance around my fingers and I finally let it fall to the ground. Then I forced the juice out of a lemon slice and into my mouth.

My grandpa, Nareus, had raised me for the first five years of my life. He taught me how to control water from making it move, turning it into ice, to turning it into steam. My dad was so grief stricken by mom's death that he didn't even look me directly in the eyes until gramps finally forced my dad to raise me. First thing he said to me that my eyes were a different color: I had an aquamarine colored eye on the left and a cerulean blue eye on the right.

We've lived together ever since. Girta has lived with dad to learn from him and when he wasn't around she would babysit me for gramps if she had spare time. She would often pulled the 'I changed your daipers' card on me. Ever since I moved back into the house, Girta was not only my babysitter but also my gaurdian. One time, I got chased by the island wild dogs as a little girl and she killed them all with her sword.

Girta has blonde hair and green eyes and a rather skinny build.

Anna was adopted into our family a year later. She had been my best freind ever since we first met. We've had our ups and downs but sisters fight.

Anna has curly blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

After a few hours, the stew has been cooked well enough to eat.

"Soup's on!" I said serving mystelf a bowl.

I sat down while I watched Sabo and Anna fight for their own serving. The advantage of being the cook in this case is that you get first dibs on food. They finally settled down enough to grab their own bowl. Anna and Sabo quarreled a lot. They still care for eachother like a brother and sister should but I still worry about them a lot. Not about hurting eachother but I think they actually like eachother. Having a relationship with an adoptive sibling isn't really a good idea.

If the relationship doesn't work out, things might tend to be a little akward. I know we're too young for those kinds of things but in time, I know something will happen between those two. Then I heard a knock... on the trunk of the tree. Only my dad is strong enough for that so I was suprised to see who I saw when I looked down. It was gramps.

"Morgan? There you are! I need you to come with me tonight. I have specail training for you. Say your goodbyes to your brother and sister. You might not see them for a long time." He said.

* * *

**Morgan's adventures start in a new way. Next chapter shall tell us where her grandpa will take. BTW - Morgan will have another grandpa in this... You won't find out for awhile.**


	2. Nice to Meet You

**I'm back! Let's see how Morgan is! What does gramps have in store!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and the song that Emily sang the chapter before, I also don't own that. It was a line from the song 'Set Me As A Seal'.**

* * *

"What do you mean I have to be trained under Monkey D. Garp?! He's a marine! He already has two grandsons to look after anyway!" I shouted at gramps.

"Calm down! It'll give you a chance to meet Ace at least once. I do beleive you should meet him even if it means risking you going to the marines." Gramps said.

"Daddy! You don't agree with him... right?" I asked with the sweetest voice I could muster.

"This was my plan in the first place." He said.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Now Morgan. It's only for your own good. Besides, Garp is an old freind of mine." Gramps said.

"I don't care!" I shouted.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." Gramps said.

He scooped me up and ran out the door with me in his hands. (I'm small enough to fit in on of his gigantic hands.) Before I could protest, he dove into the sea and took on his animal form.

I momentarily forgot that gramps could take the form of a giant blue walrus. It was another inheritance of the Seamoore family. My dad can turn into an albatross and I can turn into a wolf but I rarely do considering what people think of them. I nearly got skinned alive because of it.

I glared at gramps but none the less, I held on to his fur as we traveled under water. I knew I was probably pulling a good chunk of blubber from him considering the fact that I was squeezing the crap out of the spot I held on to. After awhile, I was relaxed enough to sleep.

* * *

I awoke in the arms of my grandfather. He carried me all the way to some old man that I knew had to be Garp. I squirm in gramps' arms violently trying to escape.

"So this is little Morgan?" Garp asked putting his hand on my head.

It seems that they've already talked some things over. I know Garp probably thinks he's just training me to be a good marine someday. I wonder if he knew he was just training another pirate. Probably not... I still squirmed in gramps' arms. I felt a hard punch on my head. I yelped.

"Girl or not, it's time you toughen up, child. From this day on, I shall train you to be a great marine." he said.

"I don't plan on becoming some stupid marine! I just want to travel and see the world!" I shouted.

"You can do that when you're a marine." He said taking me from gramps.

Gramps smiled and waved goodbye. I was going to get him for this!

I was taken to a different place then where Ace and Luffy were. It was an old tavern with only a single lady, Makino, working there. They needed someone to help wash tables and sweep. Garp made it clear to the owners that he expects me to get an income of sort. I knew that whatever income they planned for me, it was going to be lower than any other employee they had.

So my work as a tavern girl started. I highly doubted that I would meet Garp's grandsons. He thinks that my gramps is trying to set me up with one of them. I really didn't try to tell Garp anything different. So one fateful day, a bunch of bandits wanted to drain the tavern's alchahol supply... without paying.

Right as they were about to walk out, I blocked the door.

"You're not leaving without paying!" I snarled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're so cute they way you're trying to look threatening!" The leader laughed.

He patted me on the head and tries shoving past me only to get shoved back.

"I said pay up!" I growled.

He took out a pistol and put it to my head.

"And I say move." he said.

"Morgan, do as he says!" Makino shouted.

I shove the pistol aside and I punched the man in the face. He actually passed out. I grab his pistol and pointed it at the others. They all backed up fearfully.

"As I was saying, pay up or else I'll use you guys as target practice." I said coldly.

They paid. I stepped aside. They grabbed their leader and ran for it. I shot at their feet with the bullets left in the pistol. They ran faster. I threw the pistol in the trash.

"Thank you, Morgan." Makino said.

"Don't mention it." I chirped grabbing the broom.

It seems that I also make a great bouncer as well.

* * *

The next week, the bandits returned. I glared daggers at them. The men were cautious but the leader looked pissed. He reached for a pistol but I stopped him by using my abilities to cut off blood flow to his arm. I walk up to him and I decided to scare him.

"Don't try anything or else your head will end up like your arm." I hissed.

He paled and took a seat.

I can control any form of water. Even the water within one's body. I could dehydrate someone's body completely if I wanted to but I'm not that cruel. I might dehydrate this man's arm if he's not careful. The reason why Emily has an arm made of only bones is because of my dad. It was an accident though and she holds no grudges against him.

So I kept a close eye on them. None of them had the guts to even move around me, so they left after buying a few barrels of sake. Then Dadan and her band decided to come in as the other bandits left.

"Don't worry about these guys, they're usually a nice bunch. Nicer than the last band anyway." Makino whispered in my ear.

I decided to relax by playing the piano. I played the song I wrote. The battle scene was even more vivid this time. I could hear sounds but not voices. When I saw Ace get hit, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, Ace! Did you hear that?! That was an awesome song!" I heard a boy exclaim.

"Yeah I heard." Another voice said.

I sharply open my eyes and turn around and see the boy version of the man from my visions. I never thought I would see him alive... He locked eyes with me. I quickly turned around and played a different song from a music book on the piano. I found it boring.

"Too boring." I muttered.

"Why don't you play the rest of that other song?" Ace asked.

"It brings back... memories." I said.

"Okay then why were you playing it?" he asked.

"I can see in the future with it." I said sarcastically.

"Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed.

Ace hit him on the head.

"She was being sarcastic you idiot!" He said.

"Oh..." Luffy said.

"Oh no, I'm serious." I said jokingly.

"Really? What's my future then?" He asked playing along.

This was so ironic, I couldn't help but laugh.

"It doesn't seem bright at the moment." I said through my laughter.

"And that's funny how?!" He asked.

"I'll tell you someday... Or maybe it's better if you find out!" I laughed.

"Tell me now, if that's the case. " he said.

This seems serious. It's even more funny to me because I'm a head taller than him. It's common for girls to be taller than boys at our age. I'm so glad that my dad's body size was a very weak trait when it comes to having a daughter. If I were a boy then maybe I would be way bigger than this.

"I can't. Come back tomorrow, then I'll think about it." I said letting my laughter die down.

"No! Tell me!" He said grabbing my shirt collar.

"Atta boy, Ace! Now kiss her!" one of the bandits shouted.

Ace let me go and he turns to him with a pissed off look.

"It's not like that!" He shouted.

"Oh come on, Ace! She's not bad looking for a girl her age!" Dadan added.

"How much sake did you drink?!" he asked.

I smirk. Maybe I should make a scene.

I lean in to kiss his cheek... but he turned his face into it on accident. I pecked him on the lips instead. Ace blushed a shade of red I had never seen before. Luffy was so shocked that he fell backwards onto his butt.

"Oops! I meant to get your cheek!" I said feeling myself blush.

Ace ran outside embarassed while the bandits all laughed. Luffy chased after him also laughing. I touch my fingers to my lips and blush a deeper shade.

"Does that count as a first kiss?" I asked myself.

* * *

A week later, I was sweeping the entrance area. After that, I decided to play piano again. Luffy came in with a reluctant Ace in tow. I've made up a new song that sounds beautiful and this one doesn't give me visions. I started it last week... I think Ace might have inspired it a bit... as embarassed as I am to admit it.

Luffy sits on the bench next to me. Ace on the other side of me, much to my suprise. I really didn't think he would come within ten feet of me. Most boys their age would usually always be acting like all girls have coodies. These guys really suprise me. To boot, they're hardly ever around girls that are close to their age.

"Awesome song! I told you she's good, Ace." Luffy said.

Makino told me that Luffy will ocassionally come in here to drink some juice or something. Sometimes he'll even plink around on the piano. On rare occasions, Ace will come in with him.

"Yeah..." He said.

An akward silence followed. I was about to play again until...

"So why did you... kiss me?" Ace hesitantly asked.

"I was going to kiss you on the cheek just to make a scene but you turned your head and well...Let's just say I'm not kissing a boy's cheek with my eyes closed anymore. " I said blushing a slight pink.

"I should hope so. Please don't try anything like that again." He said.

"WHA- BUT ACE! I THOUGHT YOU LI-"

Ace quickly punched Luffy before he could blurt anything out. I did have a good idea on what he was about to say. I rolled my eyes and played the song again. They both froze and listened quietly. When I finished, they continued fighting. I jump in and break up the fight by grabbing both of their heads in a one-armed choke hold. They both struggled. I knocked their heads together.

"Please don't fight. At least not in front of me." I said.

When I was sure they won't, I let them go. We were startled when we heard an all too familiar laugh. Garp has returned.

"Well it looks like I'll train you three together after all." he said.

The boys gulped while I just glared at him. I was going to kick Garp's ass!

* * *

The boys were trying to hit their grandpa. He's already given them both some sizable bumps on their heads. Why is it that they always go for the face and head? They can hit other parts of him that are ungaurded and more sensitive. The boys are both knocked back. I calmly walk up to Garp and he looks down at me expecting for me to beg for mercy. He was about to hit me in the head. I dodged and hit him hard in the shins with a nearby stick. He yelped in pain and suprise. He attempted to hit me again and likewise, I dodged and hit him in the shins again.

"Why you!" he growled.

He tries hitting me, this time I jumped. He hit a tree, I land on his arm, run up his arm, and kick him in the face. I quickly jump off of him and land on the ground. He turned to me. He had a black eye and a type of grin on his face that made the boys gulp in fear and whisper 'now she's done it'. I smirk. I'm so proud of myself!

We both burst out laughing.

"Now you have guts and brains. I wish my boys were more like you. Maybe they should take note." Garp said patting me on the head a little too hard.

"Thanks for the compliment." I said trying not to shrink under his hand.

This head pat is almost as bad as Aki's noogies! I know this will leave some kind of bump. He finally lifted his hand off of my head. When he did, the boys broke out laughing. I don't even want to know what my hair looks like at the moment. I walk up to the boys and hit them both on the head. That shut them up!

* * *

I looked up at the night sky while lying on some grass outside of town. I'll be leaving for home when I turn twelve. I'll be eleven tomorrow. One more year on this dump... I can hardly wait!

I heard some people walking over. I reckonized them by the pattern of their steps.

"Ace... Luffy... what brings you here at this time of night?" I asked.

"We do what we want. What are _you_ doing here at this time of night?" He asked.

I rolled over onto my stomach to face them.

"Just star gazing. What else does it look like?" I asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Luffy asked.

"Why not? I like stars." I said grabbing ahold of a locket around my neck.

It was a locket my dad made for me. It was round, the top half was gold while the bottom of it had blue mother of pearl on it. It represents the sea and sun. It had a picture in it that I really valued. It was my treasure.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

I didn't realize how close Luffy had gotten until now.

"My own treasure." I said backing up a little.

"Really?! I wanna see!" He said.

"This I gotta see." Ace said.

I think they're over exagerating what I have. I let them see.

"A necklace?! That's your treasure?" Luffy said.

"I knew it was nothing specail." Ace said.

"It's no different than how Luffy treasures his hat." I said.

"But this was a gift from Shanks! Captain of the red haired pirates." He said.

"Mine is a gift from my father, captain Jack Seamoore. He's former Navy admiral and now captain of the black dragon pirates." I said.

"Navy?" Luffy asked.

"The Black Dragons? Aren't they a myth?" Ace asked.

"No. They're pirates from all the way on the other side of the grand line. What do you know about them?" I asked.

"That they raid and ravage towns only at night's darkest hour. It's said that the captain controls a black abyss sky dragon. Those kinds of dragons don't exist so that part has to be a myth." Ace said.

"Well... They don't raid and ravage towns ever. It's probably what the marines exagerate. They'll do anything to get a pirate in jail no matter what. Even if it means to make up false stories." I said.

"What's the Navy?" Luffy asked.

"They're an organization that controls the West Grey on the other side of the grand line. They're kind of like the marines except that they are more... fair." I said.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"They don't go after pirates just because they're pirates. They only do that if they mean trouble. They are huge rivals to the Marines. The Marines see them as a threat because they are slowly getting bigger. It's rumored that they will overthrow the marines someday." I said.

"But what's the fun of being a pirate without having a bounty on your head?" Luffy asked.

"They do have bounties but they usually have alive on their posters instead of dead or alive." I answered.

"Why alive?" Luffy asked.

"Interrogation." I answered.

A silence followed.

"Did they ever try going after Gol D. Roger?" Luffy asked.

"Not to kill him, no. He gave them no reason to. The Navy even tried to stop the Marines from aprehending pregnant women when Roger was killed. The best they could do was to offer shelter and hide some of the women nearby." I said.

"Why?" I heard Ace ask.

"They don't beleive in condemming a child for having a criminal for a father. It's not fair. Who are they to decide the kid's fate." I said not taking my eyes off of Ace.

"Well... I hope they do over throw the Marines then." Ace said looking down.

I fiddled with my locket.

"Oh it's a locket! What inside it?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy! It's none of your business of what might be in it." Ace scolded.

"It's a picture of my mother." I answered.

"Oh! You have a mother? Ace and I lost our mothers when we were born." Luffy said.

"No. She died of an infection the day after I was born. I do wish that I could have met her. This picture is all I have of her... Well... at least I have my dad and my big brother and my sister." I said.

"What are you doing here then?" Ace asked.

"In truth... I was sent here to meet someone and know them better." I said.

"Oh... So how's that going for you?" Ace asked.

"I've already met the person." I answered.

"And?" Ace asked.

I start giggling. The person I've been sent to meet is right in front of me and is clueless as ever!

"I don't know enough about them yet." I answered plopping down onto my back.

I stare up at the stars again. Ace lied next to me after awhile and Luffy joined us. My hand grazed Ace's. His tensed a little.

"Ace?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Can we be freinds?" I asked.

His hand relaxed next to mine and even slid over mine.

"Yeah." He answered.

I smiled. I do hope that he'll remember who I am when I come to save his ass in the future.

* * *

_One year later..._

Ace, Luffy, and I ran away from a wedding party. I had a bun in my mouth and some expensive fruit in my hands. Ace and Luffy both had meat of some sort in their mouths and arms. We just did a dine and dash. It took the people awhile to figure out that we were not on the guest list. The men chasing us were drunk as all hell and having troubles keeping up.

I saw a forest up ahead. Ace and Luffy jumped over a branch. I grabbed the branch, pulled it back and then let it go as soon as the men were within range. They were too drunk to even get back up.

We made it to our tree house. We all laughed.

"That was so funny!" Ace said.

"Did you see the way those people all stared at us!" Luffy said.

"It took 'em long enough to figure out that we were intruders too! They're so stupid!" I said through my giggles.

After our laughter died down, we ate our spoils from our escapade. I suddenly realized that today was my last day with them. I swallowed my food a little too fast at the realization. I start going into a fit of coughs. I felt Ace firmly pat my back. I coughed it up and swallowed the scrap of food right way this time.

"Thank you." I hoarsly said to Ace.

"You're welcome." He said.

"You shouldn't swallowed your food too fast, baby sister." Luffy said.

"Stop calling me baby sister." I sighed.

"But you're younger than me." Luffy said.

"Only by a few months." I said.

"I still think of you as my baby sister!" Luffy said.

"Dammit, Luffy!" I growled.

"Relax, Morgan. We both still love you!" Ace teased pulling me into a headlock.

"Okay, that sounds weird coming from you!" I said squirming.

Then Luffy pipes up.

"But it's true! I love you like a sister and Ace loves you like a-"

Luffy got cut off by getting kicked in the head.

"She's a kid, Luffy! It's not like that!" Ace said flustered.

"I'm turning twelve tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah and I'm fifteen." Ace said.

"In five years, a three year age difference won't mean much!" I giggled.

Oh how Luffy and I love to tease Ace!

"I might not know you in five years!" Ace argued.

Ouch... That remark hurt. I flipped him off of me. Luffy laughed as Ace sat sprawled onto the floor. I walk out the door completely hurt and pissed off. Ace got up.

"You made her mad." Luffy said.

"I noticed." Ace said before running out the door.

* * *

I ran through the trees with tears in my eyes. I ran fast until I was sure that I was alone. I walked all the way to a cliff next to a nearby waterfall. Why am I here? Maybe I'd be better off being a miscarriage... or let Ace die. After all... I am just a tool... A tool to keep Ace from dying later on. Will I disappear and be forgotten after that? Will I just fade away? I got out an ocarina and started playing it.

It had such a smooth calming sound but it wasn't calming me. It was only making me more sad. Garp gave it to me last year as a birthday present. I heard Ace approaching.

"May I sit with you?" he asked.

I didn't respond. I just played a made up tune that best described my sadness and sorrow. Ace sat next to me and listened.

This wasn't the first time I'd gone off like this. The worst part is that I can't tell him why. I'm not allowed to. I usually try telling him something close to the real reason. I paused and heard some type of bird sing some notes of their own. I played the last of it when they paused long enough.

I really didn't know what kind of birds they were but if I play a song that they like, they'll add some of their own tunes to it. It's a loud and beautiful sound, almost like a type of stringed instrument. I was too depressed to care about the fact that this is Ace's first time hearing them. There was a long silence.

"Ace... W-will you r-really forg-get about me?" I choked out.

Realizing his mistake, he pulled me into a hug. I was pretty much in his lap. He had shot up way passed my height since we first met and he's almost double my size now. Even Luffy is catching up.

"Why would I? How could I? You're my best freind, Morgan. I'm sorry about what I said." Ace apologized.

I hugged him back. I wondered if this was my last time hugging him... I couldn't help but break down and cry my eyes out. I seriously hated to cry in front of Ace. Especially if this is the last time I could as his freind.

"Why are you being so emotional lately?" Ace asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." I sobbed.

* * *

We were tearing up town, trying to make the most of our last day together. We pretty soon had a lot of bandits chasing after us... all because we just stole a bottle of wine. Really expensive high class wine. The boys ran ahead me as an idea blossomed in my head. I suddenly stopped right as they chased us to the beach and handed the bottle back to the bandits. The boys gaped at me thinking I betrayed them. The bandits celebrated their 'victory'.

"Trust me!" I hissed.

The boys followed me into the forest and then I ran as soon as I knew the bandit couldn't see us. We got back to our hideout.

"You idiot! Why'd you give it back?!" Ace demanded.

I grinned and took out my water bottle full of the wine.

"They only got a bottle full of sea water." I said.

I pulled a trick of opening the bottle, pouring the contents into a water bottle I had, and then putting ocean water into the bottle. Ace put his hand on my shoulder. He had a wide grin on his face.

"You're a genius!" He said.

We passed the bottle around and talked. Then when there was half a bottle left, Luffy had an idea that I was not fond of.

"Let's get her drunk!" Luffy said.

I nearly choked on the wine.

"Luffy! You know how I hate the thought of not having a clear head!" I shouted.

"I would like to see how you would act." Ace said.

"Come on! Chug the rest! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Luffy shouted.

Much to my dismay, Ace joined in. I sighed and then chugged the bottle. I seriously think that this is a good way to waste your chances of enjoying a drink. I drank the last of the sweet alchaholic substance down. The boys cheered.

I was suprised on how quickly I got drunk. Every thing looked so blurry and wobbly... I feel so hot... For some reason... The boys have all the sudden started looking pretty good to me. I tackled Ace and...

* * *

I awake the next morning with a pounding in my head and a burning in my stomach. I saw a piece of bread on the table. I ate it to get rid of the burning sensation. Slowly, the burning went away. Then I noticed the boys on the couch. They both looked worn out. I guess I'm a wild drunk. I walk up to Ace and shake him awake. I wasn't expecting the reaction he had.

"BWAAAAAH! NO! NOT NOW! NOT HERE!" He shouted while covering his face.

"Umm... Is something wrong?" I asked.

Luffy awakes and he starts laughing when he sees us.

"It was hilarious! You were all over Ace." He said through his laughter.

I jumped backwards and scooted away from them against the opposite wall blushing beet red.

"I what?!" I said.

"You kind of... jumped me... and let's just say you weren't trying to punch me." He said.

I blush an even deeper shade of red. What's even worse is that I could have really gotten what I was after too. I could have simply slowed the blood flow in his body, causing him to get tired faster and then... I shivered at the thought.

Luckily being drunk clouds the mind to where I didn't think about that.

"Sorry, Ace..." I said before going out the door to compose myself outside.

I ran off into the forest. I told the boys that I'll leave here at noon and it was early right now. The sun was just rising. I took my anger out on a tree.

"What the hell?! I'm twelve and he's fifteen! How can I possibly go on thinking that he's more than a freind?!" I snarled while punching the bark off the tree.

I could hear him and Luffy coming towards me. I sighed and continued to go to my regular spot on the cliff next to the waterfall. I sat on the ledge and hummed a song and the closer they got, the louder I hummed then I started putting words to it right as they got into the clearing.

"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling. Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand? Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming? Is this burning an eternal flame?" I sang.

I couldn't really think of the rest of it at the moment.

"Awesome song, sis!" Luffy said plopping down next to me on the ledge.

Ace sat down on the other side of me.

"I think you should be a song writer." Ace said putting his arm around me.

"Maybe... someday." I said.

A song writer didn't sound like such a bad idea. I look down at my wrist with the mark Rouge gave me. It had been covered up with a leather wrist band my dad gave me. After my quest maybe I'll be a song writer but not anytime soon. I felt Luffy's arm also go around my shoulders too. I decided to strike up a conversation by taking off the wrist band. They never did see it before and in the beginning, I thought it might have given me away but it doesn't matter now. I'll be back home by the end of the day anyway.

"You have a tattoo?!" Luffy exclaimed.

Ace just stared at it. He grabbed my wrist to examine is closely. He can't possibly know what it means... right?

"Why a hibiscus flower?" he quietly asked.

"Because they're pretty. What's not to like about a hibiscus flower?" I said.

"I just... Nevermind..." Ace said.

* * *

We were at the tavern. I was playing a song that I wrote the day I kissed Ace. I've never had the heart to play the song that involves him dying for obvious reasons. Ace is like my own big brother... even though I have been seriously questioning my feelings for him lately. Why is it that I must leave before I have the chance to exploit them?

I hear screaming outside the tavern.

"Dragon! There's a dragon!" someone screamed.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Is that possible?" Ace asked.

"Yes it is. Come on, boys! I'll introduce you." I said running out the door.

"INTRODUCE US?!" The boys shouted

I run down to the docks. At first, I thought it was Shadow who had come. I was suprised to see a ten foot tall sea dragon I used to know. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Saphire! I'm so happy to see you!" I shouted gleefully.

The boys gaped.

"Boys! Come over here! I want you to meet Saphire!" I said.

Ace was the first to come up. Saphire snaked her long neck down to him. She sniffed and examined him with her whiskers. Luffy came up too and she did the same.

"Go on! Give her a good scratch. She especailly likes it right behind her whiskers." I told them.

Ace hesitantly scratched her behind her left whisker. Her cute little purr has now matured into a rumbling growl. Ace flinched when she started her growls.

"Don't mind her growling. It just means she likes it." I told him.

Ace scratched her with more vigor. Luffy did the same on the other side of her. I suddenly hear a distant, thunder-like growl. Saphire lifted her head and looked up.

"That's funny. It's not suppose to be storming. The clouds don't look like storm clouds." Luffy said.

"It's not thunder... It's my dad's dragon, Shadow. He's calling us." I said.

"Where?" Luffy asked.

I point to a cloud. If you focused, you could see Shadow peek his head out. The boys both saw him.

"He must be huge." Ace said.

"You have no idea! He makes Saphire look like a little lizard, even now after her growth spurt." I said.

The growl resounded again. I grew sad as I turned to the boys with a sad smile.

"I guess I'll see you later but it's not goodbye! I'll be damned if I don't see you two again!" I said squeaking at the end.

Luffy hugged me and wrapped his arms a gabillion times around me. He lifted me up and spun around. I laughed as he did so. He set me down and I noticed tears in his eyes. He quickly walked away before he would end up breaking down.

Then I finally turned to Ace. He pulled me into a tight hug that I could only wish would last forever.

"So that person you came here to meet... do you know them well enough?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I answered.

When we pulled apart, I climbed onto Saphire's back. Ace turned to leave. I decided that maybe I should leave an lasting impression. He will definitely not forget me.

"Hey Ace!" I shouted.

He turned back to me.

"It was nice to meet you!" I shouted.

Ace gaped in disbeleif when realization hit him. Saphire took off flying in the air to join Shadow.

* * *

**Second fic involving Morgan. I don't own any songs mentioned. I would have made this romance and adventure but my two main one piece characters are Ace and Sabo. I didn't want to make AcexSabo fans think this was a pairing between the two, it jusy involves them more.**


	3. Calm Years Before the Stormy Days

**Inspiration has finally hit me, baby!**

**I don't own One Piece!**

* * *

Saphire flew up to the cloud where Shadow was. I saw my dad on his back. Tears stung my eyes as I waved at them. I never knew how much I missed them until now. We flew above the cloud line and soon, we headed back home. By boat, it would take days to get to the West Grey but by dragon, it only takes a few hours. Soon, we got home. The sun had just started to set. When we landed and I dismounted Saphire, I felt a strong set of arms hug me from behind. These arms were too big to be Anna's.

"Sabo?!" I said suprise.

"Been awhile, sis!" I heard him say.

I smiled and broke from his arms to get a better look at him. When I turned around, I gaped in shock. He had grown! I used to be the tallest sibling but now he's stolen that title. I had to tilt my head up to look at him. He was now wearing a new navy blue top hat with the same goggles from his old top hat. He had an open navy blue jacket similar to what he wore when I found him except the sleeves weren't rolled up. He had a white scarf tied around his neck and the collar of his jacket. He had brown shorts on and at the moment, he wasn't wearing any shoes. He also didn't have a shirt underneath his open jacket.

He was really muscular too! Of course when you train under Aki and my dad, your body tones up fast. I haven't been neglecting my training as Garp has really hard and almost brutal training methods. He threw me down some kind of hole in the ground several times. Let me tell you, it's not fun climbing out! One time, I climbed out just to get kicked back in! I smashed Garp's face in after that. I'm one of the few that actually can and will! But anyway, back to the reunion.

"You've grown!" I said.

"Why are you so shocked? I'll bet you anything that my brothers are taller than you by now. I'd thought you would assume that I would be around their hieght too." He said.

"Oh no, I was expecting to come home to a midget!" I said sarcastically and playfully.

I used to always rub it in his face that I'm taller. Sometimes I worried about my hieght thinking that I would be as big as dad. I thank the gods I'm not! Sabo grinned and gave me a noogie that nearly rivaled Aki's. I suddenly get tackled into the sand by another familiar embrace.

"Hey, Anna." I said.

"Big sister! I missed you so much! Sabo has been a jerk since you left!" She said.

"Would you get over already? Morgan warned us that it wouldn't work." Sabo said.

"Let me guess, you two did try a relationship but it didn't work out." I said.

"Nope." both said.

"Idiots... I should have stayed behind to keep an eye on you two." I said.

We went back to town where a welcome back/birthday party was being thrown for me at the tavern. There was cake and there was meat of all kinds. I was even offered some beer, a more common drink here in the West Gray. It was more common than sake in these parts. I did have one bottle of it. The rest of my drinks were cola. Maggie and Emily sat next to me on the piano bench.

"Play us a song!" They both said.

Everyone else cheered. So I played the one I wrote while I was away. Emily was crying.

"That's so BEAUTIFUL!" Maggie shouted.

"You must have met a specail boy... There is no way that isn't a love song." Emily said.

Sabo came up behind me. He had a knowing look. He grinned mischeivously.

"So... exactly how close were you and Ace?" He asked.

I heard a lot of long drawled out 'OH's in the room when he asked that. I became flustered.

"H-hey! He was only a freind!" I said.

"Morgan is in love!" Anna shouted.

I kick her in the ass. She yelped.

"No I'm not! Besides, I'm only twelve!" I shouted while blushing feriously.

"That didn't stop Anna and I." Sabo muttered.

"Ow! Holy crap! Despite being away from us, your kicks are still strong as ever!" Anna exclaimed rubbing her ass.

"Do you want another one?" I asked.

My time at the Gray Terminal has hardened me a bit. Anna seemed a little taken aback by it but Sabo didn't seem as suprised.

"Okay, stop teasing the girl. Let's get back to celebrating!" Emily shouted.

Emily was still the life of the party I remembered. Sometimes a party will start just by her playing the piano. She pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.

"You do know that you'll still have to play that song, right? Especailly now that your training will be increased tenfold. It's also important that you get a plan figured out." Emily said.

My breathing hitched. I seriously didn't want to see Ace get killed even if it's just a vision. But I knew she was right. I turned to the piano and started playing it again for the first time in two years.

My jaw was clenched through the entire thing. I was sweating all over and tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes. Sounds were louder, everything was crystal clear, it was all so vivid. When Ace got hit, I swear to god that I felt as if I also got hit with a blow just as hard. I passed out because of it.

* * *

I was on a sandy beach. The sun was setting and in the distance, I saw a woman. She was walking up to me and every movement seemed to flow like the the gentle tide. Her dress flowed in much the same manner as she did. She had strawberry blonde hair and choclate brown eyes. I knew immediately who it was. I get up and I ran towards her. I don't know why, but I hugged her.

"Rouge... I... He..." I began.

I felt her hands wrap around me. One of them moved to stroke my hair.

"Never did I think you would come to care for him this much. I'm sorry... It must be painful for you now." She said.

"...You're his mother... I can't imagine what you're going through... This tattoo... My visions... You put a piece of your soul into me... So I would survive my mother's womb and communicate with you. Am I right?" I asked.

"You seem to be as sharp as your own mother. Even she knew she would die giving birth to you." Rouge said.

We stood there in silence.

"Emily is right... Whether I like it or not, I'm going to have to play the song to get a plan in my head." I said.

"Yes. She is correct. Every time you play it, the more real it will all look. It may hurt you but you have to be strong." She said.

I start crying into her dress.

"W-what i-f if... I can't?" I sobbed.

"You can and you will. I'm sure you won't allow Ace to die." She said.

I shook my head.

"Not without a fight." I choked out.

"I'm glad." She said.

I wasn't crying as bad anymore. I started trembling against her.

"What will happen to me when I accomplish everything?" I asked.

"That's for you to decide, hon." she said.

We stood there for awhile. I finally loosened my grip and wiped away the last of my tears. I grew determined.

"Alright then! No more crying from here on out! I won't shed a single tear until I have saved Ace!" I said full of determinationg.

Rouge smiled warmly.

"I'll hold you to that." she said before everything went black.

The last thing I remember was seeing a small glow come from my right hand.

* * *

I awoke on the tavern floor. I looked up to see Snow in her human form.

"Gee wiz! You had us worried! You were crying in your sleep!" Snow said.

I smiled and wiped away my tears.

"So what?! I'm fine! This is my party and I'll cry if I want to! Get back to the fun!" I shouted.

Everyone cheered before partying again. Sabo knelt in front of me.

"It seems that Rouge has visited you." He said gesturing to my right hand.

On my palm in between the fleshy area where my thumb joins into my hand and my wrist was a small blue hibiscus flower with a leaf in the shape of a tear next to it. The mark was no bigger than a dime. It looked cute.

"It's just a promise I intend to keep." I said.

"Hmm.. What is it?" He asked.

"That I will never cry until I complete my mission." I said.

"That's a big one. You sure you're strong enough to keep it?" He asked.

"Yes." I said getting back up.

I started dancing. Sabo decided to dance with me. I laughed and danced with him. Soon, we started snowballing around going from one person to the next. It was all good fun. There were even some guys my age but most of them were part of trading barges and pirate crews that will leave tomorrow.

I learn a lot of things while I'm home. Maggie is one month pregnant. Girta has made a name for herself and is an ally of the Navy as one of their best assassins. Sabo has a sword now and it turns out that it was a gift from Girta. Sabo has also been quite a chick magnet too (I'm not suprised. I'd go after him too if I didn't think of him as my brother.). Emily is gaining a little fame for her music. Maggie has been getting money from the Navy for her prosthetic limbs and other technology she has made. Her garage has been upgraded tenfold. Anna has a new boyfreind (I seriously don't like him).

Speaking of Anna's boyfreind, he decided to dance with me. I glared at him but I didn't want Anna to think we weren't getting along so I played along... until his hand went a little too low for my liking and he smirked down at me. I punched him. He fell back into a table.

"You perv!" I shouted.

"Morgan! It was only an accident!" Anna defended.

"Do you really beleive that?!" I snarled.

She just glared.

"If he wasn't you boyfreind, I would castrate him." I said walking up to him.

I pick him up and dust him off a little too harshly. I give him a cold glare.

"If you hurt her in any way! I will slowly rip your balls off and shove them down your throat." I snarled.

Unphased, he went back over to Anna and soothed her into thinking that it was purely an accident. I sighed and walked up to the bar. Sabo also glared at Anna's so called 'boyfreind'.

"She's just a toy to him. He's been cheating on her and even abusing her and yet she still goes back to him like a puppy. If I even so much as confront him, Anna will defend him. She has been slowly growing apart from us because of it." Sabo said.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Thirteen." Sabo answered.

I gaped.

"But he looks older!" I said.

"I know." Sabo said.

"It's time for presents!" Emily shouted.

"You guys didn't have to-" I began.

"Yes we did!" Maggie said plopping a gift in my lap.

I opened it. Inside was a sky blue silken scarf about five feet long.

"Wow! It's beautiful! And my favorite color!" I exclaimed.

"It's made of titanium silk. A specail species of moth produce larvae that make that stuff. It's completely fire proof and water proof. It's even bullet proof and never tears despite how delicate it looks and feels...Like you." Maggie said.

I was about to tie it around my neck but Maggie stopped me.

"Actually, I wanted to see what it would look like if I tied it in your hair like a bandanna." she said.

She did so.

"Oh wow! I can see your beautiful eyes now! It even brings them out!" She said stepping back.

Everyone else agreed. So I kept it on my head and I would always wear it there. My next present was from Emily. It was a guitar.

"I don't know how to play this." I said.

"That's why I shall teach you!" She said.

Anna got me a necklace. It was just a plain necklace with blue beads on it in the shape of cubes. The bead were made out of turquoise. My dad shaped the beads and Anna stringed it together. I would also always wear this necklace as well.

"Thanks Anna. I'll never take this off." I said.

She smiled.

The next present was from Sabo. Instead of giving it to me in wrapping, he just grabbed my right arm and pinned it between his arm and side with his back turned so I can't see it. He was putting something on me just above my elbow. When he moved, I couldn't speak.

"I'll definitely never take this off..." I said.

On my arm was a dark brown leather band that rested in the middle of my upper arm. It had the silhouette of a dragon on it with flames coming out of its mouth and a wave design was beneath it. Above it was a vine-like chain of hibiscus flowers. The ends of the band were laced together with a black string of leather. At both ends of the string were two beads. The first beads were white and the beads obove them were a dark blue.

"I made it myself... Under dad's guidance of course." He said.

I hugged Sabo. Damn I loved him! As my brother anyway. Don't you guys get any ideas!

Then my dad approached me. His hands were behind his back.

"Well... I found this little one the other day and I think you should have it." He said.

He moved the object he was hiding in front of him so I could see it. In his hands was a little female white tiger cub. Her stripes looked more like a silver than a black color. She had blue eyes that seemed to be almost white and they shined like pearls. Her claws were pink and so were the pads of her paws. Tied around her neck was a blue ribbon.

I took her from my dad and I stared at her in awe. I cradled her in my arms. She reached up and touched her paw to my cheek. She started chuffing happily. I knew that chuffing was a greeting and also the equivelant to a purr.

"Hello there... Silver Fang." I said.

"Anna got a pet wolf last year... I thought that it would only be fair to give you this little one." he said.

"Yep! Lunar is the name of my boy. I bet she'll never grow to be his size!" Anna said.

I saw a wolf next to her. He was black and and his shoulder came just above her waist. I smirk.

"I have fifty beri saying that she will grow big as him!" I said.

"I'll take that bet!" She said shaking my hand.

* * *

I lay on the ground staring up at the stars with Silver sleeping on my chest. I smiled when I saw an aurora borealis streak the skies above us. It was blue and orange. It was a rare mix of colors to see together. Anna and Lunar came and sat next to us. I could tell it was them by the sound of their footsteps.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you about my boyfreind. I broke up with him a minute ago... Know what he did?" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"He went to some other girl and I found them making out in the alley way. I sicked Lunar on him." She said.

I could see through Anna's facade.

"Oh Anna... Why must you pick guys who end up breaking your heart?" I asked sympethetically.

She broke down crying.

"I-I don't know! I think I'd be better off without a boyfreind... I even let him..." she began but stopped herself.

I sat there watching the orange and blue swirl together in a dance. She didn't need to finish her sentence.

"Anna... Why did you do a thing like that? You're twelve for pete's sake! I thought dad taught you to save it for marriage." I said gently but firm at the same time.

Anna just cried. I sighed. Anna always thought of herself as the older sister even if that's suppose to be my role. Whether she liked it or not, I always end up scolding her for her actions like the big sister I am. I pat the spot next to me.

"Lay down and watch this with me. Your sobbing is giving me a headache." I said.

Anna did so. Lunar lied down by her head and she propped her head against him. She stared up at the sky.

"You know... It's like fire and water are dancing in the sky together." She said.

That made me think of Ace for a minute. I quickly shook my head. He was just a freind and it will always be that way! But I'll admit... he's the best freind I've ever had. Sabo came to join us.

"Pretty sight. It's been awhile since I last saw an aurora." He said taking a spot next to me.

I grabbed both their hands. Sabo smiled and laced his fingers with mine. Anna did the same.

"No matter what... We're in everything together... We'll all save Ace." I said.

"Yeah. We're with you every step of the way, lil' sis." He said smiling.

"Yup! We'll help you with anything! Just say so!" Anna said.

"Thanks guys... You're the best." I said.

"Hey! What about us!" I heard Emily shout.

"You're not leaving me out. Kid or not, I'm doing what I can." Maggie said.

"You guys will need someone to heal you too!" Snow said.

"And someone to lend some muscle." We heard another voice said.

I sprang up and see Girta. I run into her arms.

"We'll do anything for our captain..." Girta said hugging back.

That's how my crew had started.

* * *

My dad was sending me, Anna, Girta, Snow, Silver, Lunar, and Sabo off with another pirate crew. Maggie needed to finish making our ship and have her baby. We needed experience and as dad would put it, earn our sea legs. Girta will continue training us in both capoeira and swords.

Girta can weild three swords at a time: one in each hand and one in her mouth. She has twenty of them strapped on her hip. She throws them in the air and they'll fall around her and her apponent. The would all be connected by a binding that wraps around the giant sheath she keeps them in. Her most valued sword is kept strapped to her lower back. It had a neon green sheath and the handle had a forest green and gold wrapping. The gaurd had a gold lung dragon on it. It's eyes were two emeralds. The blade itself was made of a solid metal that never breaks. The blade was black in color and it didn't give off a bright shine. It was hard to see it coming at you.

Helga and the Fire Pearl pirates will be looking after us. Helga had mocha colored skin and golden eyes. Her body was very muscular and her build was broader than most girls. Her build was similar to mine except that I had a feeling that I will be taller than her and not as muscular. Her husband and first mate was called Brutus. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a dazzling smile that would attract most girls. I didn't find him all drop dead gorgeous like Anna was as she waves at him like a crazy fan girl. He was too muscular for my taste. He seriously looked like he was on steroids.

Helga walked up to me and hugged me.

"I see that I've gained myself a new sister and some more family. Come on board and join the family." She said.

Helga treated her crew as her brothers and sisters. The only acception is her husband Brutus. She had mostly men as her crew members. There were only two other girls in the crew. Tayna and Shezabel were their names. They are identicle twins. Both had dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. One was a nurse and the other was a gunner. You can tell them apart by the way they dress. Tayna was the nurse and had small red cross tattoos on her forearms and her color theme was light pink and white. Shezabel had two pistols on her hips and the tattoos on her upper arms that said **BANG!** Her color theme was hot pink and black.

Tayna wore a light pink halter top and white skinny jeans and fluffy white boots. She has a short sword strapped to her hip. Shezabel wore a hot pink bikini top and black short shorts and combat boots. Her guns were strapped to her thighs rather than her belt. The sisters seemed to almost contradict each other by the way they dressed and yet they looked they same.

We board the ship. The Fire Pearl is the name of the ship. The wood was red and it was accented by gold. The sails were orange with a design that was a red pearl on fire.

Soon, we set sail. The entire population of the island came to wave good bye. We all waved until our arms got sore. I turn to face the crew. Life was going to be fun but also hard. Sabo, Girta, and I were assigned to help with the riggings, swabbing, and fishing. Brutus will teach us about the rigging system.

* * *

_Two years later..._

I awoke in my hammock in the girls room. I got up early to play the piano in the lunch room. Every morning I play that song. Every morning, I think of a strategy. I even toured Marineford once to know what the layout looked like. I could see where everything would happen. My vision seemed to come alive there. Our tour guide and tour group got a little concerned about me after awhile because my breathing would become labored for a minute.

I already had a plan. I won't interfere in the battle until I'm needed most, which is when Ace is about to get hit. I will block the blow using my ability to control water. I'll hide us by making a big cloud of mist, Sabo and Anna will come in and pull Luffy and Ace away at a safe distance and I'll continue from there. Sabo and I will be hooded so they won't reckonize us and try to protect us. I need to keep Ace safe at all costs... even if it kills me.

I get off of the bench after I play the song and then I go to get changed in my daily clothing. I now wore a royal blue halter top with a flower design along the right hip. I wore some light denim short shorts with it. I made them myself by tearing off the legs of a set of jeans that got too short for me. I wore a light blue belt with them that has a silver buckle with a blue saphire on it in the shape of a water droplet. Strapped to my right thigh was a dagger with a black sheath and on my left hip was my short sword that Girta gave me.

The blade was made of the same metal that Girta's was and the sheath was a navy blue. The gaurd had a silver abyss dragon on it with blue eyes. The hilt was wrapped with royal blue and silver titanium silk. Girta actually made this sword. It was one of her finest works yet.

My final touches were the necklace that Anna gave me and the scarf Maggie gave me. I kept my wavy golden brown hair tied back with it. The band that Sabo gave me is never taken off, not even in bed. I only take it off to loosen it. I wore a tattoo on my left shoulder blade that Helga gave me. It was a sea dragon holding a fire pearl. I had three cartilage piercings on both of my ears. All of them were silver hoops. One of my ear lobes had two piercings while the other had one. Both ears had saphire earings and my right ear with the extra piercing had a small chain with a black feather in it that refracted blue when it caught the light.

Satisfied with my daily attire, I exited the dorms to go and get Sabo to help me with the morning chores. Today was our last day as a part of the Fire Pearl pirates.

I tip toe into the boy's room. I don't care what they think of me being in here, I need help dammit! I step over a few people passed out, jump over beer bellies and I finally land next to Sabo's hammock. He was snoring loudly and drooling. I gently shake him awake. He opened his eyes and noticed me. He groaned and got up. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. He was shirtless. You couldn't help but scan his well chiseled abs. I may be his sister but you can't help but look. He's only an adoptive brother after all... I can look... But I won't touch.

"I'll be right out with you." He said groggily.

I walked to the door and waited by it. He threw on his jacket and scarf and he grabbed his goggles. He put his top hat on. Sabo mostly wears his goggles around his neck nowadays but he'll put them on his top hat if we're heading for land. This morning, we are to check and see if we're still on the right course and then Sabo and I will check the riggings and fix what needs to be fixed. Our next task will be checking the fishnets for today's breakfast.

Sabo finally met me at the door. We head out to do our chores. The rigging was fine, our course was spot on, and now the sun was starting to rise. We had to get up the nets quickly. The cooks are usually up by now and if we don't bring something in, they will nab us for it. We were happy when the net felt heavy. Sure enough, we had hit the jackpot! The nets had a lot of fish in it. Plenty of food for the whole crew of fifty!

After we got the catch into baskets and carried them in, we had some free time. Sabo sat next to me on the piano bench. He played a small tune. I taught him to play piano in our morning spare time.

"Any changes in the plan?" He asked.

"Nope. The vision is clear as ever." I said adding a few notes to Sabo's song.

"That's good to hear." He said.

Him and I start playing a song together.

"Have you heard about Ace?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah... He's captain of the Spade pirates." I said.

"Not anymore. He's apart of-"

"The Whitebeard pirates. I knew it would happen around this time. I saw him wearing Whitebeard's tattoo on his back in my vision. Whitebeard also gets killed trying to avenge his death... He would have died later because of the horrible wounds he'll get. I have thought about making plans to spare him... But I can't think of anything without it interfering with our original plans. I think he'll die peacefully if he knows that Ace will live." I said.

"Hmm... I guess your right. I kind of feel bad though." He said.

"You're not the one who has to see them die over and over again. I'd save them all if I could." I said.

"I know, sis. Let's just do our original plan and then we'll worry about the old man." He said patting my back.

* * *

We arrived home. A familiar white adolescent deer suddenly tackled me.

"Hey Snow. You have gotten big! I think I could ride you and not be too heavy for you!" I said.

"Yep! You wanna?" She asked letting me up and turning around.

I jump onto her back. She smiled and walked into town. Snow usually stays in her normal form. She looked like a white elk-like deer with thick ringed horns like her mother's except thicker. Except her pink hooves an nose, every other part of her was the color of fresh snow. Even her horns looked like polished ivory. Soon, we were at the tavern where everyone was waiting. I got pulled into a tight hug. I knew immediately that it was my dad... He's the only one that gives off this musky smell.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey kid... I missed you." He said hugging me tighter.

"I missed you too." I said biting back tears.

No, I can't break my promise to Rouge this easily. I pulled away from him. He was starting to get grey streaks in his hair.

"You're getting old, dad. Just look at these grey hairs." I teased grabbing a grey lock. He never cuts his hair.

"I'm not the only one who's getting old. You have gotten taller and more built but I bet this is as big as you'll get." He said.

I nodded. It's true that I've grown. I am five foot eleven now. Muscular wise, my back muscles are more pronounced because I like to swim rigorously in my spare time. I just leap over board and swim and then when I'm tired, I just use my abilities to get me back on board. Just don't come within a twenty foot radius of me as I'm coming up or else you'll get soaked. I usually clean up the water when I come back aboard unless it's raining.

Maggie hugged me when my dad let me go and Emily also joined in.

"Hey... Been awhile. You guys haven't changed a bit." I said.

"Yeah. I have someone for you to meet!" Maggie said.

Maggie walked over to a table and then chased something from behind it before taking it over to me. It was her child. It was a young boy with dark brown hair and amber orange eyes. He shyly tried to hide.

"This is my son, Dean. Dean, this is Morgan. She is going to be our captain." She said.

"Hi" I said with an unstoppable grin forming on my face.

He was so CUTE! He had his mother's eyes and hair. The only difference was that he had an olive skin tone instead of Maggie's mocha skin tone. Then I realized something.

"Wait... 'our' Captain? You talk as if he's coming with?" I said.

"Well why not? We're only staying in the West Gray. How bad can it be?" She asked.

"Having a child on the boat is not really recommended." I said.

"He'll be out of the way! I promise!" She insisted.

"Fine... But he's going to be coming back here before we go to Marineford. I won't forgive myself if he gets hurt or killed." I said sternly.

"It will be fine... Silver and Lunar are good with kids... right?" She asked.

"Yes. Silver is very gentle and patient with children. She even tries mothering them. Lunar won't really give a damn about him and just ignore him even if he tries gouging his eyes out." I said.

Maggie breathed a sigh of releif.

"Maybe we should let him meet Silver. He loves animals. Including Porky, that boar of yours. He loves sliding up and down her back. Besides, I think he'd be more comfortable around you if you have a pet." She said.

"Very well. Let's go then." I said.

"Lead on." Maggie said.

We get outside and into a meadow where we all used to play at during my child hood. In the middle of it, a giant tigress was rolling in a bed of wild flowers. Silver had grown to be about twelve feet at the shoulder. She has Lunar beat height wise by a foot. From nose to tail, she is fifty feet.

Dean hid behind Maggie when Silver stood up. Noticing the young toddler, she calmly pads over quietly and lies down low ten feet away from us. She chuffed in greeting. I walk up to her and pet her cheek.

"Silver says she's happy to meet you, Dean." I said.

Dean came out from behind Maggie and he hesitantly walked up to her. The toddler hesitantly pets her chin. After awhile, he started smiling. Silver gently nuzzled him. Dean giggled.

"Would you like to ride her?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he said exitedly.

I got onto Silver's back and Maggie lifted up Dean and placed him in front of me.

"Hold on tight! Here we go!" I said as Silver started walking.

After awhile, Dean got bored.

"Do you want to go faster?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" He said.

"Silver, go a little faster." I said.

Silver went to a slow run. Dean started laughing. Silver can run way faster than this but I'm not about to tell him that. After a few laps around the meadow, I stopped Silver.

"Can we go again?" Dean asked.

"No. If we go too long, we'll both get sore butts and besides, Silver will get tired." I said.

Silver wasn't anywhere near tired but she lied down and pretended to be winded.

"Aaaw.." He said.

"Maybe we can do this again tomorrow before we set sail." I told him.

"Yay!" He cheered.

We partied at the tavern. Tomorrow, I'll be the captain of my own crew.

* * *

"Is everything accounted for?" I asked.

"Yep! Everything is all ready to go, captain." Maggie said.

"Please just call me by my real name. Roll call! Is everyone here?!" I shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Then we shall depart!" I shouted.

Everyone on board cheered.

Sabo is my navigator, Maggie is my shipwright, mechanic,and weapon specailist. Emily is both our cook and Musician, Snow is our medic, Anna and Girta do anything they can but they are mostly fighters. They are riggers, swabbers, and dishwashers when we're not fighting (goes for everyone if idle hands are needed even me). Silver and Lunar are for gaurding and combat but mostly they are mainly pets. Saphire is for emergencies and she usually does her own thing away from the ship unless I call her. Dean... well... He's just the kid everyone worries about. He's usually given small jobs for a little pay in return. His pay is usually a piece of food or something he deems cool. We jokingly call him our mascot.

Our ship is called the Lunar Star. It was a large brig sloop ship designed with a blue and silver color theme to accent the light colored wood and it has a grey wolf as a figure head. The wood it's made from is actually from a tree that only grows on a certain area of our island. It's called aurora wood. It's very tough and durable. Bullets and canon balls ricochet off of it. It never wears down.

The aurora trees on our island grow to be hundreds of feet tall because they have lived for that long. Not even lightning or fire can kill them. It's very hard to burn aurora wood. You would have to have Maggie take her torch to it for twelve hours just to burn a three inch thick stick. Hardly any sticks fall off of the trees. They even take a long time to decay. There is a new looking log in the forest that I like to sit on. My grandpa told me about the stories of his grandpa sitting on the same log.

In truth, I never noticed how big the trees were until I had to live at the Gray terminal for awhile and then I came home to thinking 'holy crap' when I stepped into the woods again.

Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! Aurora wood is named because it lights up in the same manner of a real aurora if you put a certain type of metal against it. That metal or mineral is called hemitite. Hemitite is rare on my home island. You have to get it by trade. The funnest thing I loved to do was to go into the aurora forest at night with a single hemitite stone and touch it to multiple trees. Some of the trees are connected by the roots. I lit up an acre worth of aurora trees once just by touching hemitite to one tree. I was the only one on the island to have hemitite. Sabo's arrival put a stop to my ventures into the aurora forest.

The color of aurora wood is a very light pale brown. It turns white if it was daylight and hemitite hits it. The colorful light is only visible at night.

This ship is powered by steam that is heated by the sun.(Kind of an irony considering the ship's name) If we need more power, Saphire will come in and heat the steam room or I could simply just add more steam into it. Saphire would make the process faster. All she needs to do is breath fire on a metal plate on the back of the boat.

So all systems go. The only thing we need to focus on is staying away from the marines until the time comes. The Navy has already okayed and registered us. They'll be wary of us but not after us. It's best to let them interrogate you because they will **NOT **leave you alone until they do. The Navy may be more fair than the marines but they will do a lot just to take you in for questioning.

I climb all the way up to our watch tower. It's sides were all windows and even the bottom has four patches made of stain glass. Maggie has made sure that it's all sturdy enough to withstand canon fire. The top was just a rounded doom roof but it was made of wood. There is one main pole in the middle to keep it up. The watch tower has a telescope that Maggie made. It's something she keeps adding things to. Damn Maggie is a genius!

She's like a walking brain jumbled with ideas that seem to appear out of thin air... If Rouge's words are right, she's like this because of me. I'm happy about it. For once, I no longer questioned my existance here. If I was meant to be miscarried, so what?! I'm here now and everything seems right. No, I was really meant to be here!

* * *

_With Ace..._

Ace had just joined the Whitebeard pirates. He had a new tattoo on his back that he was more than happy to proudly wear. He didn't wear a shirt because the tattoo was too sore to wear anything over it and he took pride in it. He sat outside to gaze up at the stars. He was happy and content with his new crew. But then he remembered something as a shooting star streaked across the sky. He smiled fondly as an old memory from his child hood played in his mind. The night he and Morgan became freinds. She was his best freind in the entire world. Luffy has the position as the best little brother in the world but Morgan was a freind and a true freind at that.

He remembered the times when they would all steal something together, the times when she would play the piano for them, the times she would cook for them, the times she would give them both an affectionate nudge and sometimes a peck on the cheek, and even the times when Garp would force them all to train together were good times. She would defend him and Luffy, worry about them, take care of them if they got hurt, and she even went as far as to risk her life for Luffy when he fell into some rapids. Ace had never been so scared in his entire life. He was releived that they both came back to him laughing and saying that it was fun. She was the first person to get a sincere 'thank you' from him because of it but he didn't know how they survived. It was almost like Morgan was part fish sometimes.

He remembered sometimes when they went swimming at a pond together. Luffy would be in an inner tube while Morgan spent most of her time under water. Ace could not figure out how she's able to hold her breath for so long. She could even sit at the bottom of it without her body drifting anywhere. When Ace would ask how she did it, she would say practice. No matter how much Ace practiced, he still couldn't hold his breath as long. A deep and distinctive chuckle behind him alerted him to another presents.

"What are you doing out here, my son? Their throwing a party for you inside and yet you're out here. Is something on your mind?" Whitebeard asked.

"Just an old freind." He said.

"May I ask who?" he asked.

So Ace told him of Luffy, Sabo, and Morgan.

"You seem to really care for them. You know, I actually had a wife once." He said.

"Really? What happened to her?" Ace asked.

"She died saving our daughter from a fire. She was so beautiful too. She had golden brown hair and eyes the color of crystals." He said.

"You had a daughter?! Where is she now?" Ace asked.

"Dead. She died of an infection... All because of him." He growled angrily.

Whitebeard left before Ace could ask anymore questions. He decided not to bring it up again.

* * *

_Two years later... With Morgan..._

We had arrived at Marineford the day of the execution. We got there before the sun came up and we hid on the top of the walls. I ruffle Sabo's hair. He had let it grow out a little. It didn't stay in the tight curls I expected. His hair only had a wave to it instead.

My senses have gotten sharper last year. I had gained a new ability of seeing my surroundings by sensing the water within objects and in the air. I could sense everyone's hearts pumping faster in anticipation for the up coming battle. Even I was trembling with excitement. I sat and meditated to calm my nerves at least a little. When I couldn't relax, I decided to sneak a peak on Ace and possibly regain his dagger and boots if possible. I found his hat the other day on an island. I creeped into the confines of Marineford's prison

_With Ace..._

Ace couldn't sleep. Today was his last day and he knew it. He was ready for his death. He knew that because of who his father was, he was not going to live a long life. He had no hope of living to see tomorrow. But he could feel something in the air. Something he couldn't pin point. His throat has been dry for a full day. He needed water but knew it would never come. He fell into a light doze only to awake to a hooded figure giving him water. He greedily drank all of it. He looked up at the hooded figure for a minute.

He swore he saw those eyes somewhere. The hooded figure put it's hand on his head.

"Get some sleep, Ace. You're going to need it." A feminine voice said.

"What for? I'm goin to die anyway." He said looking away from her.

He heard a small giggle come from her.

"That's what you think... It's nice meeting you... again." she said.

His eyes widened in realization but when his head shot up, she disappeared. Ace thought it was a dream. He fell asleep.

* * *

**We get to see the fight! Woot! I just couldn't stop adding things onto this chapter!**


	4. Life, Death, and Family Ties

**Hey Hey Hey! S'up guys?! We now get into the ultimate fight scene! I just know this will be fun! 290917 OH and by the way... I just realized the Marines are sometimes referred to as the Navy... Oh well! I'll set them apart somehow! I really need to read the manga and get on the same page as everyone else and I'll warn you that I have a LONG way to go so sorry if I'm missing some details here.**

* * *

The sun was about to rise. We needed to get to our places. Girta and Sabo worked on ruining any piece of weaponry they could but made it so that it wouldn't break right away while avoiding guards. Emily and Maggie dealt with Blackbeard's men by replacing their bullets with bean bags yesterday. They were painted black. They'll hurt like a son of a gun but they won't kill you.

Then my dad, Helga, and gramps came up. I turn to talk with them.

"Our crews are here and hidden. We will help. We just need your signal." Dad said.

"We's with ya all the way, lil' sis!" Helga said.

"I'll help too. I'm going to make some rain clouds roll in so you'll have an endless supply of water." Gramps said.

"Thanks guys. I don't know how I'll be able to repay you. Keep everyone on the walls and keep them there until we go in and the mist is up. Make sure they memorize everything because it's going to be extremely thick. When the mist clears, all hell will break loose. Take out as many marines as you can but don't kill them unless necessary. Some of these guys have families at home." I said.

"Right!" They said before going to do their tasks.

Soon, I saw clouds gathering in the distance. With the help of Saphire and Shadow, Gramps was going to keep the clouds compressed so that they make a very dark cloud and rest it above us. They will release it as soon as the battle starts. The dragons will keep the cloud heated so it doesn't turn into one giant water ball and they will use their wings and gramps' ability to control water to keep it compressed. Soon, the cloud was above us waiting to be released. The sun was almost over the horizon.

Soon, the marines were starting to become active and gather. The crowd got bigger and bigger. The bigger the crowd got, the more I could feel everyone on the walls and below the watch towers tremble in anticipation. Everyone wore gray cloaks to camoflage themselves. Luckily, everyone was too distracted by today's events to notice us. By noon, everyone was there and it started exibiting the same way my dream had begun.

"Here we go." I muttered.

Ace was brought out. His face was downcast. My heart stopped when I saw him. I have no idea why this is so different from seeing him in real life. The shock of realization came upon me. I am about to accomplish my reason for being born. I am about to accomplish a goal in life. I almost wanted to run and hide... almost.

Ace kneeled. We listened to them talk. Our hearts raced and the anticipation and tension in the air was almost tangible enough to the point were one would think you could reach out and touch it. Soon, they started announcing who his father was. Everyone except my family, crew, and I were suprised. We already knew Ace's real father was Gol .D Roger. I had to hold Sabo back as they started to draw the blades towards him. Then the Whitebeard pirates came. They had coated their ship but it popped as soon as they surfaced. Soon, the battle commenced. It was all so intense. I noticed the compressed cloud above us began to spread. Everything seemed to go in slow motion but next thing I knew, I saw it coming. Ace had been released. Wait for it... It starts to rain a heavy and oddly warm downpour. (probably from the dragons keeping it warm).

I pull my hood up over my head and tied a bandanna around my the lower half of my face. Only Sabo and I had these disguises on. He even took his hat off. My heart had felt like it was drumming in my chest. I could feel the adrenaline coursing it's warmth through my veins. Ace and Luffy are off of the execution platform. Here it comes!

Luffy drops a note and Akainu and Ace start racing towards him. I quickly bring up a mist and rush in... Just in time. I could feel Ace and Luffy's suprised stares on my back. The water started to heat up...Man this was warm!

The mist cleared and I could see everyone staring. I guess it's on now! I jumped out of the way. I notice my crew quickly run in and they got there in a split second.

Girta can really fight with more than three swords if she wanted to but most of her swords were scattered throughout marineford. My whole crew was soon by my side. Maggie's arm was in gun mode, Emily had her fist spikes out, and Snow had her head down ready to ram someone in with her horns. Lunar and Silver had their teeth bared and they were snarling furociously. Sabo, Anna, and Girta had their swords drawn. We all looked at each other and grinned as I drew my sword. They all waited for my word.

"GIVE THEM HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!" I shouted at the top of my lungs raising my sword.

"YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they all shouted charging in.

I turn back to Akainu whom was gaping at me in turn. I suddenly realized why. Some stupid marine was latched onto my leg and he put a seastone shackle on my foot. I role my eyes and use a water kick to propel him away from me. He flew away screaming his head off. I hope he knows that I spared his life. He will fall into a patch of soft sand if no one tries hitting him. I hope he stays there.

Akainu came at me with a punch, I dodged it. I slice right through his lava covered arm he seemed shocked that my sword can withstand the temperature. I smirked. I was going to be full of suprises today for them. I jump for his head only to get blocked. I have surrounded my skin in a water coating I called a water glaze. It protects me from any grazed hits or indirect hits but if her were to hit me straight on, I'm done.

His arm regenerated. I give him a taunting look and he went straight after me. I dodge him quickly and slash his cheek. I was merely trying to keep him occupied while Ace and Luffy do their own thing and get out of here. I kept vigilance on everything around me as well as the man I'm up against. For now, all I need to do is dodge. This damn cloak is getting too hot!

After what seemed like forever, I notice that Ace and Luffy had finally gotten to Whitebeard. We're sure they'll want no more conflict with the marines. Now I can go all out! I threw off my disguise and nail him in the face with it. I could hear the cloak sizzle against his head. He seemed to gape all the more when he saw me. My dad came to my side.

"Who the hell are these guys?!" I heard someone say.

"I think that's Jack Seamoore!" Someone shouted.

"Jack Seamoore?! He's real?! He's here?!" I heard another voice say.

"What's his business here?!" Someone asked.

"I have been fighting a girl this entire time?!" Akainu shouted angrily.

"Yeah! What of it?!" I shouted back.

"Who's that girl?!" someone asked.

"Yeah, just who are you?" Akainu asked.

"I am...MORGAN MARISOL SEAMOORE!" I roared.

I heard a sudden silence from my scream. Everyone was staring at me. Then I heard Sabo pound his sword sheath to the ground in a steady rhythm. Girta joined him with her two swords in hand. My crew joined in soon and then my dad huffed in frustration knowing this was my fight now. He went off to defend anyone who needed it. Soon, everyone else had join in. It seemed to unnerve the hell out of the marines and most of the on looking pirates.

This was an old capoeira thing. While sparring in Aki's dojo, she often would make her other pupils gather in a circle to clap a steady rhythm and chant as two people would spar. She would even make us fight to some music she played on her record player. It gave us a rhythm to fight to. Capoeira is an art based off of dance moves after all... or was it the other way around. I could never get it right.

On the upside, everyone was too distracted to get into anymore fights. I could focus on Akainu. I can't gather enough water to surround him to disable his powers. I need a plan... maybe if I can lead him towards the harbor... No.. He'd catch on. Then I momentarily lock eyes with gramps. He caught on and left to help.

Akainu had other ideas. He tries to punch me again. I plunge a water spike into his chest. He yelped in pain. The water will eventually be absorbed into the body but it will hurt like hell. Having water injected into you directly isn't good for you. I made sure he would have to take a long pause to push it out if he decided to do so. His movements slowed because of it. I went on the offensive.

I attacked him with a barage of attacks using capoeira. I had to make my water glaze thicker but his warmth evaporated a lot of it. It's hard fighting and collecting rain drops for the water glaze while making sure the water glaze stayed against my skin.

If he had a regular fire power like Ace's or smoke like Smoker, his attacks wouldn't affect me but noooo, it has to be lava. At least I can defend myself against his attacks... for now. He grabbed my leg. Oh shit! This isn't good! Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot! I quickly shove a water spike into his wind pipe. He let go of me and choked for awhile while I nursed my leg. Nothing too serious, just some second degree burns.

I got poised for fighting while watching him hack up the water from his wind pipe. A lot of pirates were yelling at me for waiting for him to stop choking. Even if this bastard doesn't, I do have my morals.

"Y-you're gonna pay for that, girl!" He said choking on his last word like it was a poison.

Then a flash of light shot passed me. It looks like Kizaru wants in on this. I didn't have the time for it.

"How'd you like it if I-" he was cut off by a flame being shot his way. He barely dodged it.

I was shocked to see Ace hit him. What the hell is still he doing here?! Then I saw Luffy and Marco helping him. I was releived for now that Ace wasn't in immediate danger... until I notice Akainu leap for them.

"ACE!" he yelled.

Ace dodged but Akainu decided hit Luffy in the chest to make up for it. These guys were in midair still! I quickly jump up and shove him off.

Ace grabbed an injured Luffy and ran away with him. Marco dealt with Kizaru. Luffy was taken to some type of ship that I understand to be the Heart pirates' ship. I turn back to Akainu. He smirked.

"You're dead!" he said.

"What makes you so sure?" I growled.

He laughed.

"Because I am the strongest marine that ever lived!" He laughed.

"What makes you think you have the right to make such a claim?! I'm suprised no one has put you in your place!" I spat.

"My place is on top." He sneered.

"You bastard!" I snarled.

"Bring it on, bitch!" He shouted flipping me off with both hands.

The marines were starting to build up. Whitebeard was fighting off Blackbeard. I was releived to see he was winning due to the fact that the bullets in their guns were bean bags. They hadn't even realized it yet because of the red paint balls implanted in them.

"What the hell?! Is he invincible?!" One of them shouted.

"Just keep firin'! He has to go down eventually!" Another said.

If I wasn't so pissed, I'd laugh at the stupidity of Blackbeard's men.

Ace was back and he was in a dangerous rage. He decided to take it out on Blackbeard.

"BLACKBEARD!" he shouted.

His men started firing at Ace. I hope he knows that those bean bags smell awful when you burn them!

I had to end this before he does something stupid.

I charged at Akainu and he tries punching me. I dodged, rolled behind him and hit him in the back of the head with a water punch.

Gramps came with some more water and he dumped it over us. I gather all of it up and right as I was about to hit Akainu with it, Kizaru hit me with one of his beams in the shoulder, and then Akainu got closer.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

I guess I there's a fine line between cowardice and being smart at the moment. Akainu's fist hits my stomach but what I did weakened it enough to where it didn't go completely through me... It still hurt like hell.

"Got...ya..." he said before dying.

I had caused a bunch of blood hemerages in his brain. He died fairly quick and painless but I wasn't fast enough.

Everyone cheered but they stopped when they saw me fall on my knees. My crew and father ran over to aid me but they froze when they saw the extent of my injuries.

I saw Ace and Whitebeard. Whitebeard blocked one of Blackbeard's hits and then Ace hit him with a fire punch in the face. When the fire cleared from his face, it looked like someone melted it and painted it black. Whitebeard dealt one final punch to him. Blackbeard's men retreated. Ace and Whitebeard looked at eachother and smiled.

Marco dodged a barage of hits from Kizaru and then he punch him in the face. Kizaru was outcold and Marco cuffed him with the seastone handcuffs.

The rest of the marines retreated.

Ace was happy in millions of ways. He was alive, he won a fight, and I was back. He happilly towards me oblivious to my predicament. He put his hand on my shoulder to say something.

"Morgan, Yo-... Wha-" he stopped midsentenced and paled when he saw why I was clutching my stomach.

My arms were the only thing keeping my entrails in and my ability to control water or anything consisting of water was the only thing keeping me from bleeding to death. Why must people freeze during situations like this?!

"Don't just stand there gawking you idiots! This fricken hurts!" I snapped.

My dad scooped me up and he was directed to the same ship Luffy was on. I was the only one keeping myself from bleeding. The doctor is going to have to work fast. For once, I was scared. The wound was fatal and I can't rely on my abilities forever. Everything soon turned into a blurr as soon as that mask went over my face.

* * *

"Shit!" Trafalgar Law swore as soon as his new patient went under.

The blood wouldn't stop flowing! After awhile he finally managed to stop it. He was suprised that her heart was still able to beat after so much blood lost but that didn't mean her vitals were looking good. If he doesn't close her up soon, he'll loose her and he'll be damned if he did. She is the one that saved everyone's skins out there.

As soon as they got Morgan closed up, things still weren't looking good. He got someone to donate some of their blood before he was satisfied with Morgan's vitals to the point of leaving her and letting her go to recovery on a ventilator. The ship surfaced and it turns out that they were followed by the Whitebeard pirates, Strawhat pirates, Burning Pearl pirates, Black Dragon pirates, Lunar Star pirates (Morgan's crew), and Hancock. Bepo ran outside sweating his fur off.

"Fresh air- wha? What's up with you guys?" He asked.

Law came outside. He was taking off surgical gloves and he had a serious look on his face.

"Luffy! How is he?!" the strawhats and Hancock all asked at once noticing Law's seriouse look.

"Luffy will be fine." He said with a reassurring smile.

Most of them breathed a sigh of releif.

Sabo suddenly grabbed his shoulders. He was no longer covered in his cloak and he could really give a damn about the fact that Ace is right there staring at him in shock.

"What about my sister, Morgan?! Will she be alright?!" He asked frantically.

Law suddenly looked away. Everyone went quiet.

"She's... alive... barely... I just don't know if she'll stay alive. It's all touch and go right now. All we can do is wait and pray for a miracle." He said.

Sabo paled, Anna had her hand over her mouth and was trying not to cry. Maggie was shaking her head and choking out curses. Emily bit her lip and stared off in the distance with tears forming in her eyes. Snow was in her regular deer form and she just collapsed and started crying. You could hear them sob things like 'captain' or 'sis'. Jack was hunched over and tears ran down his face.

"No... Not my little girl too... She's all I have left of Alicia..." He said.

Whitebeard stared at Jack with an unreadable expression. He was going to have a lot of questions for him later.

"If you're her crew or family, you may go and visit her. Same with Luffy's crew and family." Law said.

They all went in except Jack. He didn't want to see Morgan in such a state. Hancock went in too but Law wasn't going to stop her. Luffy was already awake and he was happy to see Ace alive andwell. Ace only came out of the battle with a cut over his right pectoral muscle. Their happiness was short lived when Luffy noticed the group gathered around in the neighboring bed. He saw Sabo and rushed over exstatically.

"Sab-" he stopped dead when he saw Morgan.

Luffy reckonized Morgan by her tattoo and hair. He used to always admire her golden brown hair and often fiddled with it when he was younger... when Morgan allowed it. He budged into the group surrounding her.

"Morgan." He said in shock.

He turned to Law.

"What will happen to her?! Is she all right?!" He asked frantically.

Law looked him squarely in the eye.

"It's hard to say at the moment... Her vitals don't show any sign of improvement." He said.

Luffy looked back at Morgan. He shakily grabbed her shoulder.

"H-Hey baby sister.. Remember me? Come on now... D-don't do this. Umm... watch this!" He said stretching his face to make it look funny... or creepy in most cases.

"Woah! You know this girl?!" Usopp asked suprised.

"Baby sister?" Nami asked.

"She was a childhood freind of ours... A good one too. The best freind anyone could have. Luffy considers her his little sister." Ace said.

"She'll probably die." Law said bluntly.

A harsh silence fell upon everyone.

"No..." Luffy said quietly.

He backed up from the cot she was on, shaking his head. He ran outside. Ace and the Strawhats chased after him.

_Outside..._

Jack Seamoore was looking out over the railings. A crowd of people ran passed him but he didn't bother turning around. Whitebeard came over to him.

"That girl is the only thing keeping me from killing you." The old captain snarled.

"I know that... She looks just like Alicia... Doesn't she?" He asked.

Whitebeard paused for a minute.

"Almost an exact copy of my daughter, yes. The only thing of you in her is her darker eye." He said.

"Yeah... Please don't hate her for it." Jack said.

Whitebeard scoffed at such a remark.

"I could never hate a child for their lineage. Especailly my own grandaughter." He said.

"That's a releif. I never did tell you the cause of Alicia's death, did I?" Jack mumbled.

"And that was your fault!" He snarled.

"That's not entirely true! I'm happy about it though! Because then Morga-" He began.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Whitebeard yelled.

Then Nareus jumped out from the water, landed in front of Jack, and snarled at Whitebeard. The three giant men were tense. Jack and Nareus are some of the few men Whitebeard can stand eye to eye with height wise... But definitely not relationship wise.

"You listen here! Don't you dare go falsly accusing my son! Alicia had complications from giving birth to Morgan! Morgan was born one month premature! You're daughter's body was not suppose to be able to carry children for as long as it had! If it wasn't for the fact that Portgas D. Rouge had implanted a remnant of her soul into Morgan, she would have been miscarried. Ace would have died if it wasn't for her!" He snarled.

Whitebeard was shocked to hear this. Then Nareus continued.

"Morgan had been raised to save Ace because of Rouge! We have done our best to train her and still have the morality she does today! I'm actually proud of her for her work! She is kind! She is brave! She is loyal! She is considerate! If she hadn't have replaced Blackbeard's bullets with bean bags, you would be dead by now!" He snarled.

Whitebeard contemplated what he just heard. He was still too stubborn to apologize at the moment.

"In time... I'm sure he'll eventually get along with you. I just hope Morgan will leave to see him as her grandfather." he said.

"Tch... Morgan's too stubborn to die." Jack said more to himself rather than Nareus.

"I hope she's feeling stubborn then." Whitebeard said.

"Trust me, she is. She will live." Nareus said.

Whitebeard felt a little sliver of hope for this girl despite his hate for Jack.

* * *

_I could see nothing but darkness and a bright shining blue hibiscus flower. Then their was a light behind me. It seemed so nice and warm and inviting. It seemed to call to me. I walked towards it... Where am I? Who am I? Why does this flower seem so familiar? Maybe I should go to the light now..._

_"Morgan." a voice said stopping me._

_"Who's there?" I asked._

_"It's Rouge. Morgan... What do you want to do?" she asked._

_"What do you mean? I want to go to the light. It's calling to me." I answered._

_The flower turned into a woman... A familiar looking woman. She walked up and hugged me._

_"Morgan... I don't want you to go to that light..." She said._

_"Why not?" I asked._

_"Because you won't be able to go back to your loved ones. They need you. Please... you must try to remember." Rouge pleaded._

_"Remember what?" I asked._

_"Your life." she said gently with a hint of sadness._

_I felt something press up against my neck. It was jabbing me uncomfortably. I grab it. It was a locket... My daddy made this... Daddy..._

_I opened it up to see a picture of a woman with golden brown hair like mine and aquamarine eyes. That was on one side of the locket. The other was a group photo of the my crew... My crew?! I nearly forgot them! I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I started crying against Rouge as my life flashed through my mind._

_"Rouge... I don't want to die... I can't just leave them like this... I want to live." I said through my tears._

_Rouge smiled._

_"That's what I want to hear. Morgan, this will be the last time we will ever speak to eachother again... You have no idea on how grateful I am. It's been a joy watching you grow and it's been a joy to see Ace through your eyes. Just please... look after each other while I'm gone." she said._

_Rouge kissed me on the head._

_"You will wake up in three days time. I'll be waiting for you when your real time has come. I must go through this light in your stead." she said._

_Rouge walked into the light and everything faded to black. Before I was left in total darkness..._

_"Don't forget me...Morgan..." was the last thing I heard._

* * *

_Three days later..._

"If she doesn't show any sign of improving, I'll have to pull the plug." Law said.

"Just a little more time! Please!" Sabo begged.

"She has until sunset." Law said.

"But it's noon!" Sabo protested.

"Even if I keep her on for longer, the system will shut down anyway." He said before leaving.

The Lunar Star crew has never left her side. They only left the room to use the bathrooms. They bunked in there, had their lunch in there, and everything. Even Luffy would stay and actually sit quietly (His bandages had to be changed six times a day anyway). Luffy and Sabo would each have one of her hands. They would talk about her and what she was like living with nowadays. Ace came in after his crew dragged him away to celebrate their 'victory'. Neither Ace nor Whitebeard felt like they won. Luffy would move from his spot and let Ace sit next to Morgan and talk with Sabo. Ace will be staying untlil she wakes up and recovers fully... or until Law pulls the plug.

Sure enough, Law came in. Luffy's crew came into be there for Luffy.

"I wish you'd wake up." Sabo said to her.

"Come on, Morgan. I don't want to remember you this way." Ace pleaded.

"Baby sister!" Luffy sobbed as Nami held him back in a hug.

"Move boys. It's time." Law ordered.

Law unhooked the ventilator and took her I.V.'s out. He waited for her vitals to fade... and waited...and waited.. He finally got impatient and thought the machine had a glitch in it. The machine even said her vitals were starting to go back to normal. He put the stethoscope to her chest...He was shocked when he heard a steady heart beat and the air circulating in her lungs almost normally.

"What the hell?!" He said suprised.

"What?!" Everyone asked frantically.

"She's... breathing on her own..." Law said.

Law put his finger on Morgan's pulse. His eyes widened.

"How... is this possible?!" he said.

Everyone went silent and stared at Morgan.

...

I felt weak but hearing the doc's voice and everyone's suprise, I was disappointed that they had given up on me that fast. I felt Law's hand on my pulse and he began to retract it. I heard my heart beat quicken on the vitals. I grabbed Law's arm suddenly. I heard everyone jump and then silence.

"You... you idiots!... did you bitches really think I'd leave you like that?!" I said cracking open my eyes to peer at them.

"Morgan!" My crew shouted in joy, shock, and releif.

"Luffy! Don't you da-" a girl's voice began but was cut off by...

"BABY SISTER!" I heard a familiar voice yell before suffering the worst three seconds of my life.

Luffy tackled me into a hug. His elbow landed right on my stomach. Law and I both went pop eyed at his action. I punched him straight off of me. Law was suprised that I could still bash someone that hard. A record size bump started forming on Luffy's head and he was out.

"THAT FRICKIN' HURT YOU MORON!" I Screeched.

I was getting a little overwhelmed by the attention and Law did NOT feel like putting me back on the ventilator.

"CALM DOWN YOU DUMB ASSES! HER WOUNDS WILL REOPEN!" Law roared.

He walked up and examined my bandages. No excess bleeding anywhere.

"I need to change these anyway... I'll be back with more dressings. Don't. Even. Breath on her." He growled at the others.

As soon as he left, my crew swarmed around me but they were more gentle this time. Everyone in my crew pile on and hugged me as gently as they could. I smiled despite the slight pain and discomfort. Snow was nuzzling the crap out of my face. She was getting tears and snot all over me but I didn't care. I was happy to see her too. She wiped my face with her neck fur when she realized what she did.

I swear, Anna kissed my face more than I've seen her kiss all her boyfreinds combined! Maggie just flat out cried (or laughed. She laughs so hard sometimes that it's hard to tell.) and hugged me. Emily was laughing joyously. Girta was smiling and had tears in her eyes. Sabo had his face buried in my chest just above my breast. I could feel a damp spot forming underneath his head and I heard silent sobs coming from him.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" Law yelled.

I laughed despite the pain it caused.

"They were gentle... I promise... ow! I feel like someone fired a cannon ball on my stomach." I said.

"Yeah and you're probably feeling the equivelent to it. Get out! I need to take her shirt off to do this." Law said.

"But Laaaw!" most of the strawhats whined.

"No! I'm sure she would like her privacy... Right?" He asked.

In truth I don't care if they see me shirtless but I know some of them will.

"Yeah, please step out for a minute." I said.

"You heard her. Step out or I'll kill you!" Law snarled.

They all ran out without another protest.

* * *

They came back in with my dad following them. I wonder how the hell they managed to get a big man like my dad in. I'll ask later because I for the life of me don't want to get any hugs right now! Especailly from my dad! I put my hands up.

"PLEASE! NO HUGS! OW! DAMMIT! WHEN WILL THIS STOP?!" I shouted.

Law grabbed my shoulders and pinned me down.

"When you stop moving!" He snarled/answered me.

I huffed and did as I was told. My dad settled with holding my hand. I smiled at him brightly.

"Hi daddy!" I said sounding like little girl again.

I rarely called him daddy anymore. It's more like one of those endearing names I rarely give someone. Dad kissed me on the head. His size would probably be intimidating to most. Especailly if they're this close to them. I was used to it. Hell, I used to curl up and sleep on his shoulders while he walked around town. Sometimes, I would sleep in the palm of his hand even! This was the same case with Gramps. Of course I can't do those thing anymore.

"I'm glad you're okay." he said softly.

Gramps came in later with Helga and her crew in tow.

"SISTER!" they all shouted.

Everyone just loves to call me sister. I swear, it's almost weird for someone not to consider me their sister nowadays. So anyway, if it wasn't for Law's threats, I'd probably be dead from getting glomped. They all settled for a pat on the shoulder... or anywhere they can pat without hitting my stomach. I smiled and greeted them all. We all talked and laughed.

Then everyone left an hour later. Then dad came back in with Ace, Marco, and Whitebeard another hour later. I woke up from a short nap. I could pick up their scent because of one of my wolf-like abilities.

Ace had a smell similar to that of a campfire with a slight musk and the ocean but being a pirate, smelling slightly of the ocean was a given. Marco smelled odd to me but not in a bad way. I couldn't think of anything to describe it because it was being covered up by Whitebeard's smell. He smelled of sake, the ocean, and a type of musk that all men that big give off. His musk wasn't as strong as my dad's and not as briny smelling as my gramps.

There was also a familiar smell. Similar to that of my mother's. It was faint and not even possible for normal humans to pick up but I could. I knew immediately that he is related to me.

Anyone who is related have a small scent that I can pick up on that tells me so. Every bloodline has a distinct scent. I could even tell how closely related someone is. I look at him and smiled shyly and with slight delight.

"I didn't think I would meet the father of my mother. I didn't think she had any living relatives." I said.

Ace and Marco gaped at me and pointed.

"Wh- wha? She- you- he-?! WHAT?!" they both said in perfect unison.

Whitebeard just stared at me in suprise.

"What can I say? You smell similiar to her. Every bloodline has a distinct smell to it." I said.

"How?!" Ace asked.

"It's one of those things I couldn't tell you at the time, Ace. I'll probably be full of suprises for you guys for awhile." I said.

Oh how I'm going to be questioned. I wonder how many they'll ask?

* * *

**There's Morgan's maternal grandpa! Woot! Shit! I have yet to set the Navy and Marines apart. Maybe I should rename the Navy all together.**


End file.
